Renaissance
by lasolitaire
Summary: Peut-on réellement construire un nouvel Empire sur la base de mensonge? Sur l'absence de la vérité. La vérité est-elle à ce point néfaste pour réunir un peuple ... Et même redonner une couleur à la vie de plusieurs personnes?
1. Chapitre 1

_**Note de l'auteur :** **Une petite idée qui a germé dans mon esprit ... Avant de commencé à lire, je dois émettre quelques préambules. Korra n'est pas l'Avatar (Il n'y a d'ailleurs aucun Avatar). L'histoire prend en compte certaines parties du livre IV de la légende de Korra (qui ne m'appartient pas) mais ne prend en aucun cas en compte les autres livres. Si j'ai le courage de le faire, je la traduirais en anglais car j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait peu de lecteurs/écrivains francophones ici. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et vous dis à la prochaine. Lasolitaire.**_

* * *

 _ **Renaissance**_

\- Pas de rapprochements physiques!

Asami posa ses mains sur le métal froid de la cellule. Le même métal que celui ornant son annulaire gauche. Le platine. Elle fixa la personne à l'intérieur de la cellule ayant reculé d'un pas suite à la réprimande de son gardien. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Tout au plus trente minutes. Asami avala la boule dans sa gorge.

\- Korra ...

\- Tout va bien.

Korra se réinstalla sur son lit fixant le mur devant elle. Asami remarqua un léger hématome sur sa joue droite. Malgré qu'elle en avait demandé l'origine, Korra ne lui avait pas donné d'information là-dessus. Elle ne pensait pas qu'une personne pouvait autant être pâle malgré un teint d'origine mate. Elle ne pensait pas revoir Korra de cette manière. Amaigrie et surtout vide. Même son regard avait perdu en intensité.

\- Parles-moi Korra.

\- Je m'attendais à ce verdict ...

\- Korra nous pouvons faire appel.

\- C'est inutile ... La sentence sera toujours la même.

\- Nous ...

\- Tout ira bien Asami.

Korra entendit un léger gémissement et se décida enfin à regarder l'autre femme. Elle vit des larmes couler sur le visage d'Asami. Korra essaya de restreindre sa propre douleur tout en se relevant.

\- Ne pleures pas s'il te plaît.

L'officier au côté d'Asami reprit d'un ton ferme lorsqu'il vit Korra poser une main sur celle d'Asami accrochée aux barreaux.

\- Restes en arrière!

Korra refusa de réaliser la demande et murmura à l'égard d'Asami.

\- Je t'aime Asami ... Et je te remercie pour ces cinq ans ensemble. Mais tu ne peux plus faire cela. Souffrir de cette manière. A cause de moi ...

\- Mais ...

\- Revenir chaque jour ... Trois mois que tu viens sans relâche et à chaque fois tu repars triste ... Tu ne peux pas continuer comme cela jusqu'à mon exécution ... Tu as une vie à l'extérieur qui demande que tu y sois ...

Le garde claqua son bâton métallique sur les barreaux écrasant les doigts de Korra. Pour autant celle-ci les laissa malgré un léger filet de sang sur l'un de ses doigts. Korra caressa doucement le visage d'Asami et approcha ses lèvres près de celui-ci. Là où elle devrait sentir pleinement les lèvres de sa moitié, le froid du métal fut ce qui l'accueillit ainsi qu'un léger contact. Un dernier contact. Tout en essayant de rester sûre de sa décision, elle murmura à l'égard du garde.

\- J'ai désobéit aux ordres. Ecris cela dans ton rapport. J'ai consciemment touché ma fiancée et l'ai embrassé malgré un avertissement plus que sonore de mon gardien. Ce qui amène à l'interdiction de toutes visites. Et qui met fin à cette visite. Alors emmènes-là.

\- Korra non .. Lâchez-moi! Korra ...

Korra se recula puis tourna le dos à Asami.

\- Adieu Asami ...

Asami essaya de se dégager de la prise mais bientôt deux autres gardes vinrent en renfort à leur collègue. Traînant Asami en dehors des cellules, les épaules de Korra chutèrent d'un seul coup. Après plusieurs minutes à entendre les cris et les pleures d'Asami, le silence revient d'un seul coup.

\- Hey meurtrière!

Korra soupira face au titre qu'utilisait son garde. Elle fixa néanmoins le jeune homme qui porta un léger sourire.

\- Il fallait du cran pour faire cela.

Korra hocha la tête perdue un instant dans ses pensées.

\- C'est au contraire une preuve de grande lâcheté ce que je viens de faire ... Mais merci de l'avoir congédié.

Le garde balança un crayon en platine dans sa cellule puis un bloc-note.

\- Tout condamné à mort à le droit de rédiger une lettre avant son exécution. Elle sera envoyée à la personne concernée lorsque tu seras morte alors ... Choisis judicieusement la personne recevant tes dernières pensées. Pas plus de deux pages. En un an, tu auras sûrement du temps pour y réfléchir.

Korra ramassa le bloc ainsi que le crayon et le posa sur son lit. Elle se mit en position de méditation et essaya de se concentrer sur sa respiration. Respirer tant qu'elle le pouvait encore.

* * *

 _Asami ... Ma douce et tendre Asami. Je ne te dirais jamais à quel point, je suis désolée. Non pas à cause de la tornure des évênements mais à cause de mes mensonges. Je ne regrette en rien mes actions. Et je ne regrette pas non plus de t'avoir protégé. Car malgré l'absence d'anneau métallique à mon doigt, je ressens toujours la présence de mon alliance. De mon engagement à ton égard. Je ne regrette rien de mon arrivée à la Cité de la République. Rien de ma vie avec toi. Et je t'aimerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Et bien au-delà. Mes regrets se portent sur mon passé. Et je pense que tu dois le savoir. Que tu as le droit de savoir mon passé. Moi qui a toujours été évasive ou fermée à ce sujet. C'est ma dernière preuve d'amour pour toi. Et j'espère me libérer de ce fardeau. De cette douleur qui me ronge depuis plus de quinze ans. Je ne sais pas par où commencer ... Et le temps presse. Je pourrais simplement te dire de but en blanc que je ne suis pas la personne que tu crois. Que je ne suis pas originaire du Sud, que mes parents ne sont pas morts suite à la guerre contre le Nord. Et que je ne suis pas fille unique mais ... ça serait te manquer de respect de te dire les informations sans que tu ne puisses les comprendre. Alors je vais te raconter mon avant Cité de la République. Des souvenirs lointains ... Des souvenirs que je ne voulais pas ressasser. Surtout après ce que tu m'as dit, lors de ton dernier passage. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Et je remercie le Daï Lï de refuser ta présence dans cette pièce maintenant que j'ai été transférée dans le Royaume de la Terre. Car je ne veux pas que tu me vois aussi faible ..._

 _J'avais treize ans lorsque tout a basculé ... Moi et ma famille vivions ici à Omashu ... Mon père était l'héritier du trône Tonraq Omashu. Ma mère, la spirituelle Senna. De sorte à nous protéger, ma naissance et celle de ma soeur ont été tenues sous silence. Le Royaume connaissait la naissance de deux héritières mais ne pouvait mettre ni un prénom ni un visage sur nous. Seuls les proches de mes parents le savaient. Déjà là ... Mon père doutait d'un éventuel coup d'état. Nous avons vécu dans une partie du château que seuls les hauts dignitaires pouvaient connaître. La Reine de la Terre était l'un de ses dignitaires. Une personne que mon père avait congédié suite à une vision bien néfaste du pouvoir. Et je n'avais pas repensé à elle jusqu'à la voir prendre la place de mon père, le soir de sa mort, plusieurs cadavres encore frais dans les couloirs._ _Le soir où le Daï Lï s'est infiltré dans notre zone privée et a tué tout ce qu'il a trouvé. Mes parents sont morts ce soir là. Mon père en temps de combattant de son idéologie ... Ma mère poignardée sans aucun état d'âme._

 _Je me suis enfuie avec ma soeur et l'ai confié à une de nos nourrices. Pour qu'elle la mette en sécurité. Mais surtout qu'elle lui efface sa mémoire en bloquant son chi. C'est pour cette raison que tu n'as pas à connaître l'identité de ma soeur car ... Elle ne sait même pas qui je suis. Et même qui elle est. Et c'est mieux ainsi. Je ne savais d'ailleurs pas si ... Pema, notre nourrice, avait réussi à la protéger. A la faire sortir de ce qui était jadis un Royaume pour tous. J'ai tout perdu ce soir là. Mais j'avais toujours espoir. Après plusieurs mois à traverser les lignes de contrôles du Royaume de la Terre, j'ai réussi à sortir. Et je n'avais qu'une idée en tête ... Retrouver ma sœur._

 _J'ai cherché pendant sept longues années. En vain. Parcourrant la Nation du Feu, la Nation qui pour moi était la plus sécurisée, les différents temples des nomades de l'Air mais aussi le pôle Nord et le pôle Sud. En vain. J'avais entendu que la cité de la République était enfin un endroit calme et en paix. Qu'elle accueillait tous les spirituels dans un sanctuaire de l'Air. Alors j'ai quitté le Sud pour m'y rendre, afin de retrouver Pema. Mais les choses ont quelques peu dévié. J'ai traversé des forêts et même des marais mais le marais au Sud de la Cité de la République est celui le plus extraordinaire. Interdit aux hommes. Pourtant, je n'avais plus rien à craindre. Ni à perdre. Et j'étais fatiguée de vivre. De voir la mort de mes parents à chaque fois que je fermais l'oeil. D'entendre ma soeur me suppliait de revenir vers elle. De ne pas la laisser. Toute cette peine et sollitude ... J'ai marché et me suis retrouvée face à un étang. Un étang étincelant. Et un esprit est apparu. Il m'a alors demandé ce que je voulais pour être autant prête à mourir. Je n'avais que faire de ma vie ... Je lui ai demandé la seule chose qui m'importait. Ma soeur. Je lui ai demandé d'assurer la protection de ma petite soeur. Et il m'a répondu simplement que mon souhait était déjà exaucé. Que ma sa soeur était protégée et aimée. Et cela m'a suffit pour me dire que je devais enfin la laisser aller._

 _Je lui ai alors fais part de mon passé et ai fini sur une phrase simple. "Je ne veux plus voir les choses telles que j'ai pu les percevoir". L'esprit a posé sa main autour de mon crâne et j'ai senti une douleur atroce. J'ai hurlé au sommet de mes poumons et me suis probablement évanouie de douleurs. Parce que lorsque je me suis réveillée ... J'étais aux portes du marais. Avant d'arriver à la cité de la République, je me suis arrêtée dans une auberge, espérant qu'une âme charitable m'offrirait un couvert. Un doux rêve. J'ai voulu boire de l'eau car ma gorge était sèche alors je suis partie dans les toilettes et c'est là que je me suis vue pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois. Mon regard ... L'esprit avait semble-t-il un certain humour. Je ne percevrais plus les choses de la même manière en effet._

 _Et la suite ... Tu la connais mon amour. Saches que c'est dans ton regard vert émeraude que j'ai pu oublié ma peine, ma douleur. Que ton regard est la chose qui m'a amené à devenir ce que j'ai été durant notre vie à tes côtés Asami. Et je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour m'avoir rappelé que le vert était ma couleur de prédilection. Une couleur chalereuse et aimante. Comme toi. Mon garde m'a signalé que je ne pouvais pas écrire plus de deux pages alors je finirais sur ces quelques mots. Moi, Korra Omashu première du nom vais rejoindre Tonraq et Senna Omashu, au côté de mon ailleul et créateur de la ville d'Omashu ... Celui qu'on appelait autrefois le Prince Esclave d'Omashu. Et saches qu'il y aura une place à mes côtés pour toi ma femme Asami Sato._

* * *

Aiwei fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il parcourra de nouveau la lettre. ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il fixa la personne devant lui depuis plusieurs minutes. Il finit par s'inviter à sa hauteur, se révélant à ses yeux. Un message bien douteux avait été envoyé à Zaofu. Suyin Beifong, n'étant pas à même de prendre davantage de choses en mains au vue des difficultés actuelles, avait demandé à Aiwei de vérifier les dires. Après tout ... Il était le seul à pouvoir connaître la vérité. A sentir là où une personne mentait. Bien que Suyin était convaincue que tout ceci était mensonges.

\- Bonjour, je suis le premier conseiller de Suyin Beifong, gouvernante d'une entité libre du Royaune de la Terre. Je suis ici pour représenter Zaofu. Pouvez-vous me rappeler votre nom?

\- Korra.

 _Elle ne ment pas ..._

 _ **-**_ Korra ... Qu'en est-il de votre nom de famille?

\- Peu importe ... Je ne m'en souviens pas.

 _Mensonge._

 _-_ Pour quelle raison êtes-vous ici?

\- La loi de la Terre.

 _Evasif ..._

\- Vous allez devoir répondre de vos actes devant le Prince Wu, héritier de la Reine de la Terre. Héritier de la famille royale du Royaume de la Terre ...

 _Pourquoi son chi est aussi dur ... Hum ... C'est pourtant la vérité._

\- ... j'aimerais vous poser une dernière question ... Que savez-vous du Royaume de la Terre?

\- Je ne sais rien. Je suis originaire du Sud.

 _Mensonge._

 _-_ Je vous remercie de votre temps.

\- Savez-vous quand est prévue mon exécution?

 _Son chi est tellement trouble. Douleurs ... Peurs. Colère?_

\- Je n'ai pas de renseignements à ce sujet mais je pense que la date est proche étant donné que l'on vous a transféré au sein même d'Omashu.

\- Merci.

 _Soulagement? Cette femme est bien difficile à cerner. Malgré tous ses sentiments, son chi reste ... Dur ... Est-elle à ce point résolue de mourir?_

Aiwei s'inclina légèrement puis sortit du couloir de la prison l'amenant vers l'entrée principale. Il fit alors face au commandant de l'ordre Daï Lï. Tout en sortant la lettre de sa poche, il s'adressa à ce dernier.

\- Est-ce-que vous l'avez lu?

\- Oui. Nous avons coutume de lire les écrits des condamnés à mort de sorte à s'ensurer ce qui pourrait porter offenses à la monarchie.

\- Tout est une offense à la monarchie dans cette lettre alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir simplement brûlé?

\- Parce que tout est vrai. Le Daï Lï n'a pas toujours eu des ordres clairs et ... A fait des erreurs. Il s'avère que les actions d'antan étaient des erreurs.

Aiwei fronça les sourcils ne distinguant aucunes marques de mensonges chez son acolyte. Celui-ci reprit tout en désignant la lettre.

\- Voilà pourquoi nous, Membres du Daï Lï, voulons que votre leader soit présente lors de la sentence. Le monde a besoin de savoir qui il s'apprête à exécuter. Qui plus est ...

\- Qui plus est ?

\- Nous devons trouver un moyen pour arrêter la Grande Unificatrice ... Et c'est peut-être la seule chose qui pourra la faire s'arrêter. Combattre la monarchie autrement que par un bain de sang.

Aiwei fixa la retraite du garde et s'intéressa de plus près au contenu de la lettre.

\- Il semblerait qu'une autre personne doit le savoir. Espérons que Miss Sato soit prête à se déplacer à Zaofu ...


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Renaissance**_

Korra fixa machinalement les barreaux de sa cellule. Du platine. Elle sourit tristement lorsqu'elle posa la main sur le métal froid. Essayant de restreindre son impuissance, elle entoura plus fermement sa main sur l'élément. Une légère déformation pouvait être visible. Elle secoua la tête tout en se reposant sur sa couchette. Elle ne devait pas sombrer dans la dépression ou la colère. Tout en prenant une position de méditation, elle ferma les yeux. Après plusieurs inspirations et expirations successives, elle était un peu plus détendue. Laissant son esprit dérivé vers le subconscient, elle repensa malgré elle à ses derniers mots retranscrits. Et à son passé.

 _Flash-back_

 _\- Prends les enfants et pars Senna!_

 _\- Je ne peux pas te laisser._

 _Senna fixa son mari qui posa un casque sur sa tête._

 _\- Je dois rester auprès de mes soldats. Le Daï Lï est dans le Royaume ... Il tuera tout ce qui est sur son passage. Je dois essayer d'obtenir une trève._

 _\- Tonraq je t'en prie ... Viens avec nous._

 _Tonraq s'accroupit à la hauteur de ses deux enfants et les enlaça rapidement. Caressant le haut de chaque tête, il renforça sa prise en positionnant une main sur une épaule de chaque fille._

 _\- Prenez soin de votre mère pour moi. Et toi Korra ... Protèges-les, tu entends? Notre famille est entre tes mains. Fais les bons choix pour tous les protéger._

 _Korra hocha difficilement la tête et vit sa soeur s'accrocher désespérement à la botte de son père. Tout en soulevant sa cadette, il déposa un baiser sur son front et la plaça dans les bras de sa femme._ _Senna retient ses larmes en traitant les derniers mots de son mari._

 _\- Tout ira bien. Pars maintenant._

 _Senna fixa la forme de Tonraq s'engouffrer dans un des couloirs. Une fois, hors de sa vue, elle sentit une prise ferme sur sa robe._

 _\- Maman ..._

 _\- Nous devons sortir d'ici. Allons Korra._

 _Un cri les arrêta dans leur fuite. Senna fixa derrière elle et vit des gardes du Daï Lï à sa poursuite. Pesant le pour et le contre, elle s'engagea dans une chambre et la ferma en la bloquant de l'intérieur. Tout en tapotant le mur, elle distingua une légère manivelle. Une trappe s'ouvrit laissant place à un tunnel. Elle força Korra à s'engouffrer à l'intérieur puis posa sa cadette dans les bras de celle-ci._

 _\- Veilles sur ta soeur Korra. Quoi qu'il arrive ... Ne te retournes pas. Allez au-delà du Royaume de la Terre._

 _\- Mais Maman ..._

 _\- Vas Korra. Vivez._

 _La jeune fille de treize ans hocha à contre coeur la tête et prit la main de sa soeur âgée de huit ans. Tout en remontant dans le passage secret, elle arriva à hauteur d'une autre trappe. Sortant à l'air libre, elle distingua une personne prenant la fuite. Son cerveau alla alors vers une décision qu'elle savait risqué. Mais elle devait prendre des décisions rapides. Elle remonta vers les quartiers des bonnes et ouvrit une porte._

 _\- Pema ..._

 _Celle-ci se retourna et après plusieurs secondes, souleva l'enfant de huit ans dans ses bras. Korra fixa un instant Pema et murmura sagement._

 _\- Protèges-là ... Amènes-la loin d'ici. Et fais-lui oublier ce qu'elle est._

 _\- Korra ..._

 _\- Le Daï Lï cherche deux enfants ensemble. Nous avons plus de chance si nous sommes séparées. En tant que spirituelle, je te demande bloquer son chi._

 _\- Je comprends ..._

 _\- Pema tu es la seule fidèle en qui j'ai confiance. Elle doit tout oublier. Je sais que tu peux bloquer ses souvenirs._

 _\- Korra ne t'en vas pas ...Ne me laisses pas toute seule ... Tu as promis de rester toujours avec moi._

 _Korra fixa sa soeur et respira difficilement._

 _\- Je reviendrais te chercher ... Je t'en fais la promesse ma soeur ... Mais d'ici là ... Pema prendra soin de toi._

 _\- Et pour Papa et Maman ?_

 _Korra essaya de restreindre la boule dans sa gorge tout en murmurant difficilement._

 _\- Il n'y a plus que nous deux maintenant._

 _Pema fixa Korra commençant à courir et frissonna lorsqu'elle la vit retourner dans l'enceinte du château._

 _Fin du Flash-Back._

Korra rouvrit les yeux et sécha les quelques larmes.

\- Je suis désolée Maman ... Papa ... Je l'ai perdu ...

\- Hey meurtrière!

Korra tourna légèrement le visage. Elle vit un garde portant les couleurs du Daï Lï.

\- Qu'est-ce-que ça fait d'être condamnée à mort?

Korra préféra ne pas répondre et se relever pour se mettre un peu d'eau sur le visage. Un bruit sourd contre ses barreaux lui fit regarder de nouveau son garde.

\- Réponds si tu ne veux pas mourir avant l'heure.

\- Tu me rendrais service. La mort apportera une paix à mon esprit. Alors si tu veux savoir ce que je ressens à ce moment précis ... L'impatience d'en finir.

Le garde resta surpris par la réponse et préféra poursuivre sa ronde. Tout en passant de l'eau sur son visage, Korra fixa ses mains. Malgré ses propos, elle ne pouvait pas empêcher les tremblements. Intérieurement, elle était effrayée. Elle chercha dans sa mémoire un souvenir où elle avait été autant effrayée et sourit en repensant à la première fois où elle avait rencontré le père d'Asami.

\- Même loin de moi tu arrives à me rassurer. Comme tu me manques Asami ...

* * *

Asami étouffa un sanglot avec l'une de ses mains pendant que l'autre tenait fermement la lettre. Elle savait que ce n'était pas correct de pleurer devant des personnes mais c'était trop. Pendant un an, elle avait tenté par tous les moyens de la voir. De la faire libérer. Et la lettre n'était qu'une douloureuse vision de la réalité. Elle avait échoué pour sauver Korra. Essayant de poser sa respiration, elle finit par exploser en larmes. Elle sentit une prise ferme sur son épaule. Lin ne possédait pas énormément de compassion mais les mots étaient au-delà de ce qu'elle pouvait prendre.

\- Asami je suis désolée que tu as à faire face à cela ...

\- Nous pouvons encore essayer de la sauver n'est-ce-pas?

Lin secoua la tête tout en regardant vers l'horizon.

\- Nous devons trouver cette femme ... Pema. Et vérifier tout cela.

\- Mais nous n'avons pas le temps! Son exécution est pour la fin de la semaine prochaine!

\- Asami ...

\- Pourquoi mentirait-elle sur une chose pareille! Pourquoi tu ne la crois pas! C'est Korra ... C'est ... Oh Seigneur Korra ...

Lin fut surprise par le changement de ton d'Asami. La colère avait laissé place à la tristesse. Asami s'était littéralement brisée. Lin décida de laisser Asami vider ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Elle savait la jeune femme intelligente et rationnelle mais actuellement, elle n'était pas en mesure de comprendre ou d'analyser ce que Lin avait à lui dire.

\- Pourquoi ... Pourquoi devrait-elle mourir alors qu'elle n'a cherché qu'à me protéger! Je ne peux pas rester là à la voir payer pour moi. Je dois la voir ...

\- Tu n'y ai pour rien.

\- Bien sûr que si!

Asami serra le poing tout en se remémorrant la raison de la détention de Korra.

 _Flash-back._

 _Asami sourit face à la touche sur sa main._

 _\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que nous fêtons nos cinq ans de couple._

 _Korra fixa intensément Asami tout en poursuivant ses dires._

 _\- Tu es aussi belle qu'au premier jour mon amour._

 _Asami renforça sa prise sur la main de Korra._

 _\- Tu me fais me sentir bien ... Tellement bien Korra._

 _\- Es-tu satisfaite de ce que je t'apportes?_

 _Asami porta un sourire malicieux tout en sussurant de sorte à n'être entendue que par sa moitié._

 _\- Sur quel plan demandes-tu mon amour?_

 _Malgré un léger rougissement, Korra reprit plus sobrement._

 _\- Je n'ai pas besoin de demander sur tous les plans ... Ta voix parle pour toi ... Tu es très expressive sur un plan en particulier._

 _\- Quelqu'un est désireux ce soir ..._

 _\- En effet. J'ai envie de faire une chose dont tu ne soupçonnes même pas ..._

 _\- Hum dis-moi ... Je pourrais peut-être t'accorder ton voeux pour te remercier de cette merveilleuse soirée._

 _Asami fut surprise de voir Korra se lever et s'agenouiller devant elle. Celle-ci ouvrit une boîte dans sa main et murmura humblement._

 _\- J'ai envie de te mettre cela au doigt ... Est-ce-que tu veux bien?_

 _..._

 _\- Je vous le répète Monsieur Yun ... Mon père ne souhaite pas cet arrangement. Je vous serais grès de sortir de mon bureau._

 _Monsieur Yun saisit sans douceur le poignet d'Asami._

 _\- Espèce de chienne. Tu es en train de détruire tout ce que mon père a créé depuis des années._

 _\- Lâchez-moi!_

 _\- Pas avant que tu ne signes ce contrat._

 _\- Le nom de Sato ne sera pas associé à ce genre de traffic! Nous ne financerons jamais vos activités malsaines._

 _Asami se retrouva allongée de force sur son bureau avec Yun au-dessus._

 _\- Tu aimes provoquer n'est-ce-pas?_

 _Elle sentit les mains de l'homme remontant sa cuisse et déchirant rapidement son collant._

 _\- Te faire prendre par une indigène du Sud avec un tel corps c'est ... Je vais te montrer ce qu'un homme est capable de te faire. Une autre manière pour moi de signer un contrat avec toi pétasse._

 _Asami essaya de se débattre mais la prise était trop ferme. Elle se souvient avoir commencé à pleurer lorsqu'elle sentit le sexe de cet homme contre le sien. Les choses après cela étaient floues. Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir puis le poids sur elle disparaître. Un bruit de verre cassé et ensuite une étreinte chalereuse. Korra._

 _Fin du Flash-Back._

\- Korra a balancé Yun du quinzième étage pour me protéger. Alors comment peux-tu dire que ce n'est pas de ma faute? Elle refuse de me voir depuis plus d'un an mais je ne peux pas oublier. L'oublier.

Lin soupira légèrement et offrit une légère étreinte à Asami.

\- Techniquement Korra a voulu le mettre hors état de nuire. Le fait que la fenêtre était ouverte ...

\- Est-ce ta manière de me réconforter Lin?

Lin reprit tout en ancrant son regard dans celui de sa cadette.

\- Korra est victime de la politique de la Terre. Yun était le fils du premier dignitaire de la Terre. Pour eux, la mort demande la mort. Mais les choses peuvent changer si nous confirmons cela. Et j'ai besoin de toi pour confirmer ce qu'elle a écrit sur vous-deux. D'accord?

Asami hocha la tête pour simple réponse.

* * *

Asami fixa l'homme devant elle. Aiwei si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas faux-bond. La présence de deux autres femmes dans la pièce la rassura. Les deux Beifong entourées Aiwei assis devant elle.

\- Comme vous le savez Miss Sato, je sais détecter si une personne ment ou non. Je vais donc vous demander de nous raconter votre rencontre avec Korra.

Asami hocha la tête puis se remémora la première où elle avait croisé la route de Korra.

 _Fash-Back_

 _Asami essaya de rester en retrait de la scène mais son esprit rationnalisa ce qu'elle vit devant elle. Un vol à l'étalage au premier abord, une incompréhension si on s'intéressait de plus près au visage de la "voleuse". Elle chercha dans sa veste un yuan et le tendit au marchand._

 _\- Je pense que cela est suffisant pour ce fruit._

 _La première chose qui l'a frappa fut le regard bleu azur de la femme devant elle. Elle la détailla légèrement et remarqua des vêtements usés en plus d'une absence d'hygiène. La jeune femme se racla la gorge puis émit un "merci". Tout en essayant de poursuivre son chemin, celle-ci semblait chancelante. Asami la rattrapa in extremis puis renforça sa prise sous l'épaule de Korra._

 _\- Venez ..._

 _\- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. Et je vous rendrais cela._

 _Fin du Flash-back_

\- J'ai réussi à la convaincre qu'elle avait besoin d'un bain et de nouveaux vêtements. Alors elle m'a suivi chez moi.

\- Vous avez invité une parfaite inconnue chez vous?

Asami détourna légèrement le regard puis reprit plus difficilement.

\- Vu dans l'état qu'elle était ... Elle n'était pas une menace. Et puis je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer ... Korra a toujours eu un effet ... Rassurant sur moi.

\- A quand cela remonte-t-il?

\- Il y a sept ans. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'à 27 ans, je serais fiancée à une femme qui se trouve depuis plus d'un an en prison.

Su se déplaça au côté d'Asami tout en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

\- Continues.

Asami passa une main sur son pendentif tout en poursuivant.

\- Au départ, elle ne parlait pas. Elle mangeait, méditait, dormait et parfois se baladait dans le jardin. Et j'avais personnellement mes occupations alors je ne prêtais pas trop attention à elle. Lorsqu'elle a reprit des forces, elle a voulu me rendre mon argent et comme j'ai refusé, elle m'a donné ceci. Il est en or massif. Elle m'a dit que c'était une chose précieuse pour elle, un cadeau de sa mère. Une chose signifiant sa reconnaissance éternelle. Je l'ai d'abord refusé. Et je lui ai demandé de me remercier autrement.

\- Comment?

\- En restant ici et en m'expliquant qui elle était.

Lin fronça les sourcils mais se retient de faire tous commentaires. Asami reprit plus doucement.

\- Je l'ai un peu poussé et ... Au vue de son regard, je l'ai associé au peuple de l'Eau. D'ailleurs, les vêtements que je lui avais procuré était à ses couleurs. Et aujourd'hui je sais que je lui ai procuré les bases de ses mensonges.

\- Revenons au fait Miss Sato.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait perdu ses parents lors de la guerre du Nord contre le Sud. Et qu'elle avait marché durant des jours et des nuits. Pris un bateau et était arrivée ici. A la cité de la République. Qu'elle n'avait plus aucune famille. Et qu'elle voulait une vie. Une nouvelle vie car l'ancienne ne lui apportait rien de plus que souffrance, douleurs et injustice. Alors nous n'avons plus reparlé de son passé. Et peu à peu j'ai commencé à l'aimer pour sa gentillesse, son intelligence mais aussi son respect pour l'être humain. Elle semblait savoir tellement de choses sur comment se comporter envers autrui. Et je comprends mieux aujourd'hui. Après huit mois à nous découvrir, je l'ai embrassé. Elle m'a repoussé en me disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas me faire ça. Je n'avais pas compris et avais pensé bêtement qu'elle parlait de mon père ou de l'argent. Elle a même quitté ma maison et pendant plusieurs semaines, je n'ai eu aucune de ses nouvelles. Mais elle est revenue ... Quelque chose semblait être changé chez elle. Nous nous sommes aimées et quelques semaines avant sa détention, elle m'a demandé de l'épouser. Après cinq ans de vie commune. Pour la suite vous savez.

Lin remarqua qu'Asami jouait nerveusement avec son alliance.

\- Une alliance en platine?

Asami sourit légèrement face à cela.

\- Elle m'a dit que le platine était le seul élément aujourd'hui qu'aucun maître ne pouvait utiliser. Que je pourrais la porter n'importe où et n'importe quand.

\- Hum je vois.

\- Sait-elle maîtriser la Terre?

Asami hocha la tête.

\- Et ça ne vous a pas fait douter de son histoire?

Asami essaya de restreindre son agacement face au commentaire de Aiwei.

\- Il y a des enfants natifs de la Terre sachant maîtriser l'Air. Opale Beifong si vous voulez un exemple.

Aiwei se releva et s'inclina envers Su.

\- Je n'ai décelé aucun mensonge.

\- Alors prévenez le Daï Lï. Nous devons rencontrer Korra.

Un garde s'inclina légèrement tout en ouvrant la porte.

\- Veuillez m'excuser mais ...

\- Qui y'a t-il?

\- La Grande Unificatrice a encore rallié de force un état à sa cause. Il ne reste plus que Zaofu et Omashu pour qu'elle possède le Royaume de la Terre.

Lin fixa sa soeur.

\- Nous devons faire vite avant qu'elle ne s'en prenne au Prince Wu ou pire à Zaofu.


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Renaissance**_

Korra ne comprit pas tout. Elle avait entendu la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir puis avait senti un corps contre le sien. Une paire de lèvres prenant en otage les siennes et un paire de mains tenant fermement sa chemise puis son cou. Elle rêvait. Le baiser avait gagné en intensité et Korra n'arrivait pas à restreindre son envie. Depuis presqu'un an, elle ne l'avait pas vu. Et malgré le fait qu'elle l'ait repoussé, Korra aimait encore la femme semblant prête à lui faire l'amour dans sa cellule. Un léger toussotement arrêta Korra dans la capture des lèvres de sa moitié. Elle sentit Asami bloquer sa tête dans son cou et soupirer doucement. De légères larmes mouillaient le haut de sa chemise mais cela importait peu à Korra. Elle s'intéressa alors aux deux femmes congédiant le garde réticent. Korra caressa les cheveux de sa compagne tout en murmurant une salutation.

\- Veuillez l'excuser. Depuis un an nous ...

\- Cela ne nous intéresse pas.

Korra fronça les sourcils face à la réponse de l'une des femmes. Elle semblait plus âgée que la seconde et en s'intéressant à sa physionomie, Korra décela un lien de parenté. Elle fut sortie de son observation lorsque la femme reprit plus brusquement.

\- Ecoutes gamin nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre alors réponds vite à nos questions.

\- Lin ... Sois gentille. Je suis navrée pour le comportement de ma soeur. Je suis Suyin Beifong, dirigeante de la Nation Zaofu et voici ma sœur aînée Lin Beifong. Pouvons-nous savoir qui vous êtes Korra?

La dénommée Lin roula des yeux face au ton mielleux de sa soeur. Korra renforça légèrement sa prise sur Asami tout en répondant.

\- Qui je suis? Korra comme vous et votre soeur semblez le savoir.

Lin s'énerva ce qui laissa perplexe Korra.

\- Ta lettre a déjà été lue par cinq personnes alors nous savons qui tu es. Ou tout au moins qui tu prétends être.

Korra gela sur place sentant soudain une émotion plus amère dans ses entrailles. Comme pour souligner son désaccord, elle répondit avec un ton dur tout en secouant la tête.

\- Cette lettre était destinée à être lue après ma mort et uniquement par Asami. Même cela le Daï Lï ne le respecte pas ...

Une gifle l'arrêta dans sa tirade. Elle fixa alors les yeux embrumés d'Asami qui explosa de colère tout en tapant mollement les épaules larges de sa moitié.

\- Comment peux-tu te laisser mourir alors que tu peux vivre Korra! Pourquoi ne facilites-tu pas les choses pour nous?

Korra se décala de l'emprise et se reinstalla sur sa couchette.

\- Je voulais que tu saches qui je suis. Ou tout au moins, qui j'étais avant mes treize ans. Mais cette personne n'existe plus Asami.

\- Bien sûr que si ... Et ça peut te sauver.

\- Je n'existe même pas selon le Daï Lï et puis ... Je n'ai rien à dire de plus que ce que j'ai écrit.

\- Les anciens écrits ont été brûlés mais je suis sûre que ...

\- Je ne veux pas repenser à tout ça. J'en ai fini avec ce Royaume.

\- Korra ... Tu ne comprends pas que ...

\- C'est à moi de te demander de me comprendre Asami.

Face au silence s'installant entre les deux amants, Lin commençait à perdre patience. Elle n'était pas ici pour regarder une comédie dramatique. Elle laissa alors la raison de sa présence filer avec sa prochaine remarque à l'égard de Korra.

\- Tu préféres peut-être que la Grande Unificatrice finisse ce qu'elle a commencé?

Voyant le regard d'incompréhension sur le visage de Korra, Lin grommela à l'intention d'Asami.

\- Tu ne lui en as jamais parlé?

\- Nous ne nous sommes pas vu depuis plus d'un an je te rappelle.

\- Mais ça a commencé depuis son arrestation!

Asami sursauta légèrement lors de l'élévation du ton de Lin. Korra posa une main sur l'avant-bras de celle-ci tout en prenant un ton plus ferme.

\- Je vous demanderais de vous calmer lorsque vous vous adressez à Asami Madame Beifong.

Asami caressa doucement le visage de Korra la forçant à la regarder.

\- Suyin accepte de te tranférer à Zaofu et de te libérer si tu l'aides dans ses parlementations.

\- Quelles parlementations?

\- Même ça elle n'est pas au courant ... C'est une perte de temps Su.

Suyin ne prêta pas attention à la remarque de sa soeur et reprit à l'égard de Korra.

\- J'ai besoin de te savoir à mes côtés lorsque je rencontrerais la Grande Unificatrice.

\- Je ne connais rien à la politique.

\- Alors contentes-toi d'écouter.

Korra regarda au-dessus d'Asami et vit une légère lueur dans le regard de son homologue. Elle déplaça doucement Asami et se rapprocha de Suyin.

\- Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui se cache en dessous de tout cela?

Lin s'interposa essayant de finir rapidement cette entrevue.

\- Comme tu le sais ... Enfin je l'espère, depuis la mort de la reine de la Terre, les choses sont quelques peu ingérables pour les peuples de la Terre. Plusieurs sous-nations ont clamé leur indépendance et renié leur lien avec le Royaume de la Terre. Mais les choses sont difficiles. Famines, guerre et j'en passe. La situation est telle que les plus forts ont ce qu'ils souhaitent ... Au détriment des autres.

Korra attendit patiemment la suite. Suyin reprit plus doucement.

\- En tant que membre du conseil de l'Ordre, on m'a demandé d'aider dans le maintien des peuples de la Terre ... En devenant la dirigeante du Royaume de la Terre. Mais j'ai refusé. Laissant le champs libre à la Grande Unificatrice. Celle-ci reprend le pouvoir dans les différentes sous-nations de sorte à ne former qu'une seule nation unie.

\- C'est une bonne chose alors.

\- Non ça ne l'est pas. Nous revenons à une aire de Monarchie avec ses actions.

\- Comme lors du temps du règne de la Reine de la Terre.

Suyin fronça légèrement les sourcils face à la remarque de Korra. Celle-ci fixa Asami ayant des yeux suppliants à son égard.

\- Personne n'a remise en cause les actions de la Reine de la Terre. Elle a ordonné la mort de plusieurs personnes pour prendre le pouvoir, amenant le Daï Lï à sa botte. Et personne n'a trouvé à redire. Alors vous me parlez d'une personne reformant une Nation fragilisée en leur apportant une stabilité ... Bien que ce soit par le force, les choses semblent être propices à tous non?

\- Zaofu a toujours été libre et il le restera.

\- Vous faites donc cela pour vos propres intérêts.

\- Korra s'il te plaît ...

Suyin resta sans voix face au murmure de Korra. Celle-ci reprit tout en caressant le visage d'Asami.

\- Je refuse de prendre part à ce genre de chose.

\- Mais ...

\- Je sais que tu veux que l'on poursuive notre vie et que cette offre est au-delà de mes espérances mais ... Je ne peux pas prendre part à quelques choses dont je ne sais rien. Je ne peux pas être associée à Zaofu, à Omashu, à Ba Sing Se ou encore à la Grande Unificatrice. Parce que je ne connais ni la politique actuelle ni les véritables intensions de chacun. Ce n'est pas de nous que nous parlons si j'accepte ... C'est de politique. Et ça ...

Asami baissa les yeux suite à l'intensité dans ceux de sa moitié. Elle préféra profiter encore un peu de la chaleur de Korra avant de partir. Bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Korra ne saisissait pas cette chance, elle acceptait. Korra soupira doucement et enlaça plus fermement sa moitié. Lin toussota après plusieurs minutes comme pour signaler sa présence. Korra se décala à contre-coeur d'Asami et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

\- Merci.

\- Je t'aime Korra.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Lin fixa machinalement sa soeur semblant tourmentée par la scène devant elle. Celle-ci s'avança vers Korra puis posa une main sur la sienne.

\- Je vous remercie.

\- Pour?

Su sourit légèrement et se retira sans répondre. Lin posa une main sur l'épaule à Asami la forçant à imiter sa soeur.

\- Allons ...

* * *

\- Su!

Su s'arrêta dans sa marche et se retourna faisant face au visage déchiré d'Asami.

\- Peux-tu être présente demain? J'ai réuni un conseil avant son exécution. Je veux leur dire pour ...

\- As-tu la lettre?

Asami la sortit de son sac. Su s'avança vers une coupelle enflammée et la déposa dedans.

\- Mais qu'est...

\- Tu n'as plus aucune preuve. Ils ne te croiront pas et Korra ne leur donnera jamais d'informations à ce sujet.

\- Tu viens de la condamner avec ton geste insensé!

\- Elle était déjà condamnée.

Asami ne savait pas si elle devait pleurer ou extérioriser sa colère en battant à mort la matriarche devant elle. Su reprit après plusieurs minutes de silence.

\- J'ai programmé son transfert à Zaofu ... Elle comme toi serez mes invitées. Le conseil a semblé troublé que Lin prenne la défense d'une personne de cette manière. Et que j'appuie la demande de ma soeur concernant sa libération. Korra doit avant tout voir de ses propres yeux et juger en libre-arbitre que les actions de Kuvira ne sont pas les bonnes. En étant mon invitée, elle sera libre d'écouter ou non.

\- Su je ...

Su caressa le visage d'Asami étant à court de mots.

\- Je suis aussi une mère je te rappelles. Tu as aidé Opale lors de son transfert à la Cité de la République alors vois ceci comme un remerciement. Tu devrais préparer quelques affaires pour votre séjour.

* * *

\- Les mains devant toi meurtrière.

Korra fixa le garde devant elle lui plaçant des menottes en platine autours de ses poignets et de ses chevilles. Elle fut privée de lumière suite au port d'un sac au dessus de sa tête.

\- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire?

Un fort coup dans l'estomac la fit s'écraser au sol.

\- J'étais un proche de Yun tu sais ...

\- Je le referais sans hésiter.

Un coup de pied dans l'estomac lui fit cracher du sang. Après plusieurs coups répétés, elle se demanda si son exécution s'était tranformée en ça. A se faire battre à mort. Une fois plus profonde stoppèrent les coups.

\- ça suffit! Redressez-là et chargez-là dans le fourgon.

Charger était le mot approprié. Comme un sac de fournitures. Elle se fit balancer sans grande formalité contre du métal froid et entendit la porte se refermer.

\- Si tu n'as pas envie que je finisse ce que j'ai commencé ... Restes bien sagement là.

Après plusieurs tentatives à se relever, Korra arriva à maintenir une position assise malgré la douleur. Elle sentit le fourgon se stopper net et après plusieurs minutes, reprendre sa route. Elle fut surprise de sentir une prise ferme sur son épaule. Retrouvant la vue, elle vit un visage familier. Lin. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils face au sang séché sur le visage de Korra.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée?

\- Tout va bien.

Lin hochâ la tête face à la réponse de Korra.

\- Donnes tes mains.

Réalisant sa demande, Korra se retrouva bientôt libre de pouvoir sentir ses poignets. Lin donna le trousseau de clé à Korra comme pour lui dire de finir de délier ses chevilles.

\- Su t'invites à Zaofu. Et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, Su est une femme bien alors ne dénigres jamais ma petite-soeur devant moi.

Korra sentit malgré elle une légère douleur en elle. Ce n'était pas la cause des coups mais autre chose. Sa soeur. Elle ferma les yeux pour toutes réponses et se mit en position de méditation.

* * *

Korra ferma rapidement les yeux lorsque le soleil entra en contact avec son visage. La lumière ... Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle inspira profondémment et marcha quelques pas. La terre. Elle pouvait la sentir. Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour la maîtriser. Lin la coupa dans sa découverte des lieux.

\- Su t'attends à l'intérieur.

Korra gémit lorsque son corps entra en contact avec celui d'Asami. Instinctivement celle-ci releva la chemise de sa fiancée qui se dépêcha de la remettre en place.

\- Mais qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé?

\- Tout va bien Asami.

\- Tu es un hématome géant comment peux-tu dire que tout va bien?

Korra préféra s'incliner légèrement face à la femme derrière Asami. Su. Elle tenta néanmoins de remettre les choses au clair.

\- Je ne ferais pas partie des parlementations.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors pourquoi ...

\- Que tu le veuilles ou non ... L'avenir de la Terre est également une partie de l'Avenir du Monde. Et aussi de la Cité de la République. De l'Avenir de ta fiancée.

* * *

Asami se mordit l'intérieur de la joue tout en avançant vers Korra.

\- Laisses-moi t'aider.

Asami retira doucement la chemise de Korra, se faisant une note mentale de la brûler. Elle parcourra alors doucement la peau nue en dessous de ses mains. Korra ne dit rien et la laissa faire. Asami redessina l'ensemble du haut de Korra puis s'arrêta à hauteur de ses mains. Tout en sortant du dessous de sa veste une chaîne, Korra sourit légèrement lorsqu'elle vit l'objet pendant.

\- Tu l'as conservé?

Asami fredonna sa réponse tout en passant l'alliance sur le doigt de Korra.

\- Elle était toujours avec moi ... Près de mon coeur. Viens ... Tu as besoin de soigner cette blessure.

Korra se retrouva assise sur le lit avec Asami accroupie entre ses jambes. Celle-ci passa un chiffon imbibé d'eau sur la blessure en essayant de ménager la peine de sa compagne. Elle murmura tout en poursuivant son travail.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse Korra ... C'était tellement injuste que ...

Une caresse sur son visage la coupa dans sa parole. Korra lui demanda silencieusement de se relever. Elle sentit une main dans son dos la faisant s'asseoir à califourchon sur sa moitié. Surplombant légèrement Korra, Asami entendit un léger murmure.

\- Tu es tellement belle Asami ...

Asami sentit un léger baiser sur la partie exposée de son cou. Elle ferma les yeux à la sensation. Elle pouvait enfin laisser parler ce désir. Ce désir qu'elle avait temps de fois refoulé. Korra retira la tunique de sa compagne et défit son soutien-gorge libérant ses deux seins.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué mon amour ...

Asami gémit légérement lorsqu'elle sentit Korra enrouler sa langue autour de l'un de ses mamelons. Bientôt une main vient façonner doucement son jumeau. Essayant de rester consciente des actions de Korra, Asami se perdit peu à peu dans les brumes de plaisir. Un léger cri la quitta lorsque Korra se releva et la posa sur le lit. En dessous de son amante, Asami passa une main dans ses cheveux pendant que l'autre femme réalisait son exploration. Elle sentit le froid sur ses jambes quelques instants avant de sentir une main caressant l'arrière de ses cuisses. Elle enroula par instinct ses jambes autours du bassin de Korra qui s'était décidée à se relever pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Korra murmura à quelques centimètres de la bouche d'Asami.

\- Je t'aime ...

Asami pinça ses lèvres pour éviter de gémir trop bruyamment lorsque Korra caressa son pubis. Elle sentit un doigt s'attarder volontairement sur son clitoris. Korra s'abaissa à hauteur de ses cuisses tout en déposant une série de baiser. Un léger baiser sur son clitoris la fit frissonner. Korra lécha un instant l'intérieur des cuisses d'Asami puis maintenant fermement une main sur chacune d'entre elle, commença à sucer le clitoris gonflé de sa fiancée. Malgré ses efforts pour garder sa voix sous contrôle, des gémissements de plus en plus sonores remplirent la pièce. Korra immiça sa langue dans les lèvres inférieures de son amante et réalisa de légers va et vients. Asami renforça sa prise sur les cheveux de Korra comme pour essayer de garder une ancre sur la réalité. Sentant Asami sur le point de venir, Korra remonta et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, la faisant goutter par la même occasion son envie. Korra regarda dans les yeux de la femme en dessous d'elle tout en immiçant un doigt puis un deuxième doigt dans son centre. La prise sur son bassin se fit plus ferme. Accompagnée de légers mouvements devenant de plus en plus forts, Asami n'arriva plus à se retenir que se soit d'un niveau sonore ou sa libération. Korra sentit la féminité d'Asami emprisonner ses doigts. Attendant que les muscles se relâchent, Korra embrassa les lèvres puis le cou d'Asami respirant de plus en plus doucement. Une fois totalement détendue, Korra retira doucement ses doigts arrachant un léger gémissement à Asami. Tout en s'allongeant à ses côtés, elle l'emprisonna dans une étreinte lâche. Asami dériva peu à peu dans un sommeil profond. Korra rigola légèrement lorsqu'elle traita les quelques mots de sa moitié.

\- J'avais oublié à quel point c'était bon ...


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Renaissance**_

Lin grogna d'inconfort lorsqu'elle ne distingua plus aucun bruit dans la chambre d'à côté. Pourquoi fallait-il que Su l'ait placé juste à cinq centimètres de la chambre de ses deux jeunes? Les retrouvailles avaient, semble-t-il, été plaisantes. Intérieurement, Lin savait que c'était dans l'ordre des choses mais elle espérait un peu de retenue. Surtout de la part d'Asami. Elle finit d'écrire sa lettre et la cacheta. Si ses pensées étaient fondés, elle savait où et surtout qui pourrait lui confirmer les écrits de Korra. Même si cela signifiait refaire face à son ex-petit-ami. Repenser à Tenzin lui donna soudainement une envie de prendre l'air. Tout en prévoyant de sortir dans le couloir, elle se ravisa lorsqu'elle vit Korra ouvrir sa propre porte. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, son instinct de flic reprit le dessus. Pesant le pour et le contre, elle sortit doucement de sa chambre et suivit silencieusment Korra.

* * *

Korra caressa doucement les cheveux en bataille d'Asami puis déposa une couverture sur elle. Tout en enfilant des vêtements qu'Asami avait préparé pour elle, elle fixa l'extérieur. Jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à Asami, elle se décida à sortir. Remontant plusieurs couloirs, Korra essaya de garder un chemin facile de sorte à retrouver sa chambre. Elle arriva dans ce qui ressemblait à une galerie d'Art et s'intéressa aux différents objets. Tout en posant une main dessus, elle ferma les yeux et murmura.

\- Du métal ... Très maniable.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, elle ramassa une petite pierre à terre et modélisa plusieurs formes avec un léger sourire. Redonnant à la pierre sa forme initiale, elle la redéposa à sa place d'origine puis reprit son chemin. Un léger bruit la fit se retourner.

\- Qui est là?

N'ayant aucune réponse, elle se décida à s'avancer vers l'origine du bruit et sourit lorsqu'elle distingua un chat.

\- Eh bien que fais-tu ici?

Voyant le félin s'enfuir, Korra le suivit du regard pour voir un mur à quelques mètres de sa position. S'avançant vers celui-ci, elle fixa machinalement le ciel.

\- Un dôme ... Ce qui explique l'absence de lune et tous ses foyers de flammes.

Elle passa une main sur une partie du dôme à sa hauteur et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Du platine ...

Se concentrant, elle observa une légère déformation sur la partie où sa main était posée. Gémissant légèrement, elle posa son autre main sur ses côtes meurtries.

\- Je ne suis pas en état pour ... Je devrais retourner auprès d'Asami.

* * *

Lin avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle voyait. Korra n'était pas uniquement un maître de la Terre mais également un maître du métal. Tout en s'avançant vers la position auparavant occupée par Korra, elle caressa la partie bosselée du dôme.

\- C'est impossible ... Même Toph ne peut pas plier le platine ...

* * *

\- Es-tu sûre de toi?

Lin tapota son bras tout en répondant une é-nième fois à Su.

\- Je ne suis pas aveugle comme Toph.

\- Lin ... C'est de notre mère que tu parles.

\- Peu importe ... Nous devons nous méfier d'elle.

Su allait répondre mais entendit des pas se rapprocher de leur position. Elle laissa appraître un sourire lorsqu'elle vit Asami aux bras de Korra.

\- Eh bien comment était votre premier nuit libre?

Korra inclina simplement la tête.

\- Bien merci.

Asami se plaça sur l'un des canapé en face de Lin. Celle-ci fixa Korra d'une manière poussée ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu ni à la concernée ni à Asami. Pour autant Korra préféra s'aventurer dans le bureau et sourit à la vue de plusieurs photographies. Voyant l'intérêt, Su se positionna au côté de Korra.

\- Ce sont mes enfants. Et je dois dire qu'ils me manquent.

\- Où sont-ils?

Su posa un doigt sur la photographie.

\- Mes deux fils cadets Wing et Wei sont à Ba Sing Sei essayant d'apporter un peu d'aide à la population. Huan ... Disons qu'il est là où l'inspiration le porte. Opale est à la Cité de la République de sorte à apprendre à maîtriser correctement l'Air. Elle a échappé de peu à la conquête de la grande Unificatrice. Et Bataar Junior est ... Absent.

Su s'attarda sur le dernier visage et laissa un visage soucieux. Korra essaya de faire comprendre son trouble.

\- C'est une belle famille.

Su remercie intérieurement Korra puis se déplaça sur une autre photographie.

\- Mon mari Baatar Sénior n'est pas présent pour l'instant alors je ne peux que vous le présenter ici. Bien qu'il est prit quelques années, il possède toujours le même visage.

Korra prit le cadre dans ses mains et gela sur le coup. Elle essaya de dire quelque chose mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge.

\- Korra?

\- Hum?

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu es pâle.

Korra hôcha machinalement la tête face à la demande de sa fiancée mais sentit des larmes lui échapper. Elle essaya de poser sa voix tout en posant un doigt tremblant sur une personne de la photographie.

\- Qui est-ce?

Su fronça légèrement les sourcils voyant un changement dans le comportement de Korra.

\- Kuvira ... Ma fille adoptive.

L'impact sur la foudre aurait eu le même effet sur Korra. Comme insensible à son malaise Lin répondit amèrement.

\- Ex-fille adoptive. Au vue du fait que Kuvira ... Ou devrais-je dire la Grande Unificatrice essaie de te tuer tu ne peux plus la considérer de cette manière.

\- Tu es sûre que tout va bien Korra?

Korra cassa le contact avec la photo et la redéposa sur le bureau.

\- J'ai besoin d'air. Excusez-moi.

\- Attends ...

Korra secoua la tête demandant à Asami de la laisser seule.

* * *

Korra reclaqua la porte de sa chambre et se laissa glisser contre celle-ci. Essayant de restreindre sa douleur, elle laissa les larmes couler librement. Tout en enfonçant sa tête dans ses cuisses repliées, elle murmura avec un léger apaisement.

\- Je t'ai enfin retrouvé ... Petite soeur.

* * *

\- Korra?

Korra se retourna tout en souriant légèrement.

\- Alors? ça me va bien? Après l'uniforme de prisonnier, l'uniforme de soldat ... Une belle montée en grades.

Une légère touche fut la seule réponse d'Asami.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée. Su ne te renverra pas en prison ... Tu es libre.

Korra hocha la tête et se décala d'Asami. Celle-ci fixa le dos de son amante et murmura difficilement.

\- Tu la connais n'est-ce-pas ...

\- Hum ?

\- Kuvira.

Korra s'arrêta dans la mise de sa ceinture tout en fermant les yeux. Elle pinça sa lèvre inférieure tout en secouant la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas répondre à ça. Pas encore.

Tout en finissant de mettre ses bottes, Korra reprit plus doucement.

\- Tu devrais appeler ton père. Il doit s'inquiéter.

\- Je l'ai déjà fait. Il peut gérer l'entreprise sans moi. Il t'envoit une salutation et je cite un bon retour à la liberté.

Korra se releva et s'arrêta à hauteur d'Asami.

\- Je dois y aller, les parlementations ne vont pas tarder.

Korra sentit une prise sur son poignet.

\- Plus de mensonges Korra.

Celle-ci embrassa doucement Asami tout en poursuivant sa route.

\- C'est bien pour cela que je ne peux pas te répondre.

* * *

\- Elle prépare quelque chose Su!

Su souffla légèrement tout en s'appuyant sur un siège. Attendant la venue de Kuvira, ses nerfs n'étaient déjà pas très solides. Lin ne permettait pas de se détendre.

\- Nous en parlerons plus tard.

\- Tu ne t'es pas dis qu'elle pouvait être de mèche avec Kuvira?

\- Lin ...

Un léger grognement s'échappa de la gorge de celle-ci.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai vu. Elle n'est pas qui elle prétend être.

\- Et qui est-elle alors?

\- C'est bien ça le problème! Je n'en sais rien. Mais elle n'a pas sa place ici!

Su finit par laisser parler son agacement.

\- Asami est une femme que toi comme moi apprécions. Et je peux affirmer que ses deux-là ne jouent pas sur leur sentiment. Penses-tu sincérement que Korra fera quelque chose pouvant blesser sa compagne?

\- Asami se trouve dans une autre aile.

\- Lin pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi butée? Elle ne voulait même pas faire partie des parlementations.

\- Alors pourquoi en fait-elle partie?

Une légère frappe arrêta les deux soeurs dans leur chamaillerie. Lin secoua la tête lorsqu'elle vit l'origine de la dispute. Su envoya un regard en disant long à sa soeur puis présenta un siège à Korra qui refusa l'offre.

\- Je vais rester debout ... Juste pour écouter.

* * *

Korra frissonna légèrement lorsqu'elle vit Kuvira à quelques centimètres d'elle. Même à cette distance, elle pouvait le ressentir. Son chi. Ou plutôt son Chi partiel ... Segmenté. Pema avait donc fait ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Mais à quel prix? Korra ressentit une légère culpabilité dans son esprit. Mais c'était ce qu'il fallait faire ... Où est-ce-que sa soeur comme elle aurait pu survivre en conservant tous ses souvenirs? Avait-elle choisi pour sa soeur alors qu'elle aurait dû peut-être avoir le choix? La détaillant légèrement, elle ne chercha pas à comprendre les différentes parlementations, plongée dans ses réflexions internes, jusqu'à ce que Su élève la voix.

\- Zaofu ne sera pas sous tes ordres Kuvira!

\- Le Royaume de la Terre a besoin d'être uni pour se reconstruire. Et Zaofu rejoindra mes rangs que tu le veuilles ou non Suyin.

Korra distingua un changement dans le chi de Suyin. Déception.

\- J'avais tellement mis d'espoir en toi Kuvira. Tu m'as pris des soldats, mon fils ... Quand comprendras-tu que ce n'est pas ça être juste?

\- Tu aurais pu éviter tout cela. Baatar comme mes soldats m'ont suivi de leur plein gré.

\- Le conseil de l'Ordre m'a demandé de prendre le pouvoir après la mort de la Reine de la Terre. Appliquant mes lois sans prendre en compte le bon vouloir de chacun. Zaofu fonctionne car j'ai pu m'intéresser à chaque personne. Mais pas l'ensemble du peuple de la Terre.

\- Mais ça tu n'en sais rien. Regardes ce que j'ai réussi à faire.

\- Et où est la différence entre ton Régime et celle de la Personne que tu décris comme une Reine amère? Tu es devenue toi-même une Dictatrice! Penses-tu sincèrement que le conseil de l'Ordre ou que le Prince Wu ...

\- Je n'ai que faire du Conseil de l'Ordre ou de ce semblant de prince!

Su sursauta face à l'explosion de colère de Kuvira. Korra fixa la scène avec plus d'intérêt.

\- Penses-tu que vos menaces me fassent peur? Penses-tu même que quelque chose sur cette terre puisse me faire peur lorsque j'essaie d'aider mon peuple?

Su allait répondre mais se fit devancer par Korra.

\- La cécité ...

Su fut surprise de voir Kuvira se tendre légèrement. Elle s'avança alors vers Korra et fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu as dis?

\- La cécité.

Kuvira fut légèrement destabilisée par le regard de son homologue qui reprit doucement.

\- Etre aveugle te paraly...

Une prise ferme arrêta Korra dans sa tirade. Kuvira la plaqua contre le mur et parla à Su.

\- C'est avec ce genre de pantins que tu comptes m'arrêter?

\- Je ne travailles pas pour elle.

La prise sur son vêtement se fit plus ferme. Pour autant, Korra posa une main sur l'un des poignets de Kuvira tout en ne cassant pas le contact visuel. Kuvira sentit le pouce de Korra se placer fermement sur le devant de son poignet alors que le reste de sa main exercée une pression à l'arrière de celui-ci. Repoussant Korra suite à un léger inconfort, Kuvira tourna les talons.

\- Une semaine ... Je te laisse une semaine Suyin pour te soumettre à moi. Passez ce délai ... J'exploserais les dômes et ferais de Zaofu une partie à part entière de mon Royaume.

Korra fixa la retraite de Kuvira mais se fit bientôt prendre à partie par Lin.

\- Je pensais que tu devais écouter et en silence!

Korra remit en place ses vêtements en place et parla à Su.

\- En une semaine les choses peuvent facilement évoluer. Si vous permettez ... Asami m'attend.

* * *

Korra soupira tout en rigolant légèrement. Asami poursuivit ses caresses sur le ventre de sa compagne tout replaçant sa tête sur sa poitrine.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui te fais rire?

Korra passa machinalement une main dans les cheveux d'Asami.

\- Je repensais à quelque chose que j'avais oublié.

\- Hum ... Tu me racontes?

Korra reforça sa prise sur les épaules nues d'Asami puis murmura dans un souffle.

\- Quand j'étais plus jeune ... J'aimais me faufiler la nuit pour aller regarder les étoiles et la lune. Je sautais de toit en toit de sorte à pouvoir me déplacer sans que la garde ne me voit. Mais mes parents n'étaient pas dupes et ... Une fois mon père a tenté de me suivre. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'il était beaucoup plus lourd que moi alors ... Il est passé à travers un toit et a directement atteri dans la salle des bains. Je me souviens encore de sa tête lorsque ma mère est arrivée pour lui dire qu'il avait passé l'âge de monter sur les toits. J'avais oublié ce souvenir ...

Asami se mit à califourchon sur sa moitié et plaça ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

\- C'est à cause de Kuvira c'est ça? Tu la connais et même si tu refuses de me le dire ... Je suis certaine qu'elle fait partie de ton passé. Tu sais Su ... Elle m'a raconté des choses sur elle.

\- Qu'en est-il?

\- Ses parents ... Ils l'ont abandonné peu de temps après la prise de pouvoir de la Reine de la Terre. Kuvira a été abandonnée à la porte des Beifong par une femme et ... C'est tellement triste.

\- Oui c'est une histoire triste.

Asami essuya les quelques larmes au bord des yeux de Korra.

\- Hey ...

Korra encercla la main de son amour.

\- Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure avec les jeunes ... Tu ferais une bonne mère tu sais ...

\- Tu voudrais des enfants?

\- Bien sûr. Même s'ils ne sont pas de notre sang, nous pourrions rendre heureux au moins un orphelin Asami. Tu ne crois pas?

Asami fut surprise de la tournure de la discussion mais réajusta sa position de sorte à dormir au-dessus de Korra.

\- Nous ferons de très bons parents Korra. Mais avant ... Nous devons toujours nous marrier.

Korra fredonna sa réponse tout en réajustant sa position.

* * *

 _" - Tu es forte ma fille ..._

 _Une version plus jeune de Kuvira sourit plus largement face à la légère caresse sur le haut de son crâne._

 _\- Je veux être aussi forte que Toph._

 _Son père rigola légèrement tout en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur._

 _\- Toph possède un large avantage sur nous autre Maître de la Terre. Sa cécité. Aveugle de naissance, ses autres sens ont pris le dessus lui permettant de ressentir des choses que nous ne pouvons ressentir. Alors malgré la bonté de ses paroles Kuvira ... Le pouvoir de Toph est né d'un très grand malheur._

 _\- Mais je peux y arriver._

 _\- Souhaites-tu être aveugle?_

 _Kuvira se retourna et vit une jeune fille plus âgée qu'elle. Elle secoua la tête valant un sourire narquois de la part de l'autre fille._

 _\- Pourtant si tu souhaites à ce point ce pouvoir ... Il te faudrait y penser._

 _\- Ne dis pas de telles absurdités!_

 _Kuvira sursauta à l'explosion de son père. L'autre enfant rebroussa chemin tout en secouant la tête. Kuvira sentit une large main caresser le haut de son crâne._

 _\- N'écoutes pas ta soeur ... Le plus grand pouvoir de notre famille c'est l'unité. N'oublies jamais cela._

 _Kuvira ouvrit les yeux faisant face à rien. Elle ne voyait rien. Elle entendit des bruits autours d'elle mais était incapable de distinguer. Une lumière l'aveugla._

 _\- Hey p'tite soeur ... ça va ? C'est juste un cauchemar._

 _Kuvira hocha la tête et sentit sa soeur se caller à ses côtés._

 _\- Tu sais ... C'était pour rire quand je t'ai dis que tu va devenir aveugle si tu t'entraines autant pour ressembler à Toph._

 _\- J'ai peur ... D'être dans le noir._

 _\- Hum ... Attends je reviens._

 _Kuvira replia ses jambes et attendit patiemment. Elle fut surprise de voir sa soeur avec un petit bocal lumineux._

 _\- C'est un papillon de nuit. Le soir, il est luminescent. Si je le mets à côté de toi, il ne fera plus jamais sombre la nuit. On le relachera demain matin et je te montrerais où en trouver pour la prochaine nuit d'accord?_

 _Kuvira hocha la tête puis attrapa la main de sa soeur._

 _\- Je suis désolée que Papa se mette en colère contre toi._

 _\- Hum ... Papa attend beaucoup de nous mais ... Je n'aime pas me battre. Retournes dormir._

 _\- On restera toujours ensemble?_

 _\- Oui je te promets d'être toujours à tes côtés Kuvira ..._

Kuvira se réveilla en sursaut et fixa la pièce autours d'elle. Obscurité. Elle chercha à tâton la lumière et respira difficilement. Tout en se mettant en position assise sur son lit, elle prit sa tête dans ses mains.

\- Ils m'ont abandonné ... Alors pourquoi je rêve d'eux ...

Elle fixa machinalement son poignet et le serra durement.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'elle m'a fait ...


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Renaissance**_

\- C'est trop calme.

\- Hum?

Lin fixa au-delà des fenêtres et reprit son observation.

\- Trois jours ont passé et rien. Qu'est-ce-que Kuvira prépare ...

\- Nous le serons dans quatre jours.

Lin se retourna et fixa sa soeur caressant une photo de son bureau.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire Lin.

\- Tu vas accepter de te soumettre?

\- Non.

\- Alors nous devons organiser la résistance.

Su s'installa sur son siège et plaça ses deux mains dans sa tête.

\- J'ai créé un monstre.

\- Tu n'es en rien responsable des agissements de Kuvira.

\- Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te croire ?

\- Su ...

\- Tout ceci est de ma faute Lin. Tout le monde le sait. J'ai voulu créé une fille à mon image pour amener mon peuple au-delà de ses capacités et ... Elle a surpassé mes souhaits mais à quel prix? Elle ne voulait en aucun cas devenir un soldat et à force de la contraindre ... J'ai créé ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui.

Lin fixa sa soeur s'étant décomposée sur place et décida de lui laisser un peu d'espace.

* * *

\- Où est Asami?

\- Avec le mari de Su. Ils essaient de trouver un moyen pour ... Lutter en cas d'invasions si j'essaie d'analyser l'excitation d'Asami sur la description du projet.

\- Et toi tu restes là à ...

\- Méditer.

\- J'aurais tout entendu.

Korra ouvrit les yeux et fixa son homologue.

\- La méditation sert à calmer son flux interne ou chi si tu préfères. Tu devrais essayer.

\- Tu me tutoies?

\- Asami m'a dit que tu étais son amie. Elle m'a également raconté ton soutien à son égard alors je te remercie d'avoir veillé sur elle lorsque je ne pouvais pas le faire.

Lin changea rapidement de sujet, mal à l'aise face à celui-ci trop ... Sentimental de son point de vue.

\- A quoi ça peut te servir de faire ça?

\- A ne pas devenir folle ou agressive pour rien par exemple. C'est ce qui m'a permis de rester calme en prison.

Lin essaya de ne pas exploser de colère. Korra reprit tout en fermant les yeux.

\- Ton chi est catastrophique. Des sentiments d'antan qui te rongent ... Tu devrais peut-être trouver un spirituel capable de t'aider à faire ressortir tout ça.

\- Non merci.

Korra se contenta de poursuivre essayant de faire abstraction de la présence de Lin. Sans succès.

\- Méditer durant les quatre jours qui nous reste ne servira pas à grand chose Korra.

\- Il y a quelques jours, on m'a dit qu'il me restait une semaine à vivre et pourtant ... Je suis encore là.

\- Et?

\- Les choses peuvent prendre une tournure différente et imprévisible.

\- Il faudrait donc compter sur la chance. Kuvira ne va pas se lever un matin et dire à ses troupes "bon allez on arrête tout et on rentre à la maison"

\- Et qu'est-ce-que tu en sais?

Lin fut surprise par la réponse. Korra se releva et fixa autours d'eux. Elle reprit plus sérieusement.

\- Je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance mais je ne suis pas ton ennemie. Comme je l'ai dis et redis, toute cette politique n'a aucune importance pour moi.

Lin allait répondre mais vit Asami se diriger vers leur position. Elle fixa intensément Korra puis finit par poursuivre son chemin non sans grommeler légèrement.

\- Un problème avec Lin?

\- Hum ... Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Alors qu'est-ce qui se cache en dessous de ce magnifique sourire? Une nuit aussi belle qu'hier?

Asami murmura un "tu es bête" tout en embrassant brièvement Korra.

* * *

Korra essaya de restreindre son agacement. Pourquoi fallait-il que les déchets de Zaofu soient également sous contrôle? Bien qu'à l'extérieur des dômes, Korra remarqua plusieurs patrouilles. Elle souffla légèrement puis s'enfonça dans la terre. Le problème était qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle ressortirait. Trop loin, pas assez et surtout avec ou sans personne à proximité. Marchant sur environs cinq kilomètres, elle se décida à ressortir de terre. Passant légèrement sa tête en-dehors du puit qu'elle avait formé, elle respira doucement lorsqu'elle ne vit personne à proximité. Mais son soupire fut de courte durée. Elle distingua à environs deux kilomètres des tentes et une sorte de container sur roues. Elle espérait que l'obscurité jouerait en sa faveur. Elle sourit méchamment lorsqu'elle vit une jeune femme en retrait du campement. Suivant sa destination, elle remarqua que celle-ci semblait avoir un peu d'intimité pour uriner. Intérieurement Korra savait que c'était petit mais elle se faufila derrière elle et l'assomma en lui lança une pierre en pleine tête. Tirant le corps, elle creusa un trou et l'enfonça à l'intérieur.

\- Espérons qu'elle dorme jusqu'à mon retour.

Korra s'arrêta dans son geste lorsqu'elle allait positionner la jeune garde à l'intérieur. Tout en retirant sa veste et ses bottes, Korra se murmurant.

\- Autant se fondre dans la masse.

\- Hey toi!

Korra gela légèrement mais se retourna à la sollicitation. Le garde la jaugea un instant puis reprit d'un ton ferme.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais à l'extérieur du campement?

\- J'avais besoin de ... Enfin tu vois quoi ... Me soulager la vessie.

Le garde semblait réfléchir puis répondit d'un ton bourru.

\- Attends le lever du jour pour aller pisser la prochaine fois!

\- D'accord.

Korra vit le garde reprendre son tours de garde et décida de poursuivre son chemin. Elle avait besoin de concentration. Elle essaya de ressentir un chi en particulier. Fort et surtout segmenté. Tout en passant devant différentes tentes, elle finit par se tourner vers l'ensemble métallique au centre du camps.

\- Du platine ...

Seul un obstacle rigide ne lui permettait pas de ressentir l'énergie corporelle de quelqu'un. Ce qui l'amena rapidement à la conclusion que la personne qu'elle recherchait se trouvait à l'intérieur de cette structure. Elle vit quatre gardes au devant de celle-ci. Entrer pas la force ne faisait pas partie de son plan. Elle sourit légèrement lorsque son regard se porta sur le côté de la structure. Une échelle permettait l'ascension jusqu'au toit. Son moyen d'entrée.

* * *

Cela n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir. Elle avait eu du mal à percer le métal du toit. En silence et sans mouvement autours. Mais elle avait réussi une brêche. Tout en refermant derrière son passage, elle marcha en funambule sur une barre métallique. Arrivée à un tournant, elle s'aida d'un conduit pour descendre et pouvoir enfin avoir un pied sur le sol du bâtiment. Plusieurs voix s'avançaient vers sa position et elle se maudit intérieurement. Tout en ouvrant et refermant une porte, elle priait pour qu'il n'y ait personne dans la chambre. La bride de conversation lui parvint aux oreilles.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle n'attaque pas.

\- Tu devrais pas remettre en cause ses actions sinon tu vas finir empaler sur une broche en métal.

\- Hum ... J'envie parfois Baatar. Il est un manche au combat mais il peut lui dire n'importe quoi ...

\- Le privilège de coucher avec la boss ...

\- Ouai ... Et d'avoir un cerveau de savant ...

Korra ouvrit légèrement la porte et vit les deux hommes poursuivre leur chemin et avec lui, leur discussion. Le bâtiment semblait être constitué de plusieurs chambres. Pour les personnes les plus importantes. Elle sortit de la pièce et remonta par instinct vers le coeur du bâtiment. Elle le sentait. La force du Chi de Kuvira était telle que Korra arriva à la trouver. Malgré plusieurs arrêts suite à des patrouilles, elle arriva enfin à sa destination. Une porte la séparait de son objectif. Elle fixa alors l'allée. Déserte. Korra se fit une note mentale que Kuvira était sûre de sa forteresse. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et vit un spectacle qui lui fit légèrement froncer les sourcils. Trois jeunes femmes étaient endormies avec Kuvira. Toutes nues. Korra s'assura de fermer la porte et toussota pour signaler sa présence.

* * *

Kuvira avait sentit un mouvement dans la pièce. Elle s'assied rapidement et poussa un léger cri réveillant au passage les jeunes femmes autours d'elle. Elle allait crier à la garde mais se fit arrêter par un murmure.

\- Nous devons parler. Seules.

Kuvira ne sait pas ce qui était le plus difficile à gérer. Ce sentiment d'écrasement dans sa poitrine ou le regard de Korra. Elle poussa sans grande douceur les trois femmes hors de son lit et se dirigea vers Korra. La colère avait finalement prit le dessus. Tout en la maintenant fermement par les épaules Kuvira explosa de colère.

\- C'est de ta faute! Fais-les disparaître!

Korra fixa en quête de réponse Kuvira.

\- De qui parles-tu?

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu m'as fait! Depuis trois jours je ...

Se souvenant de la présence de trois autres femmes, Kuvira reprit sa position ferme.

\- Dehors!

Korra profita de cela pour se décaler de la prise de Kuvira.

\- Tu devrais peut-être te rhabiller.

\- Comment es-tu arrivée jusqu'ici? Et qui es-tu?

\- Est-ce vraiment important?

Kuvira boucla sa ceinture metallique puis se mit en position de combat. Korra sourit tout en secouant la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Et comme tu le sais ... J'aurais pu te tuer. Et pour répondre à ta deuxième question, mon prénom est Korra.

\- Je ne changerais pas d'avis pour Zaofu.

\- Je ne suis pas non plus là pour ça.

\- Alors pourquoi?

Korra s'installa sur le recoin d'un bureau tout en fixant Kuvira.

\- Qui dois-je faire disparaître?

Kuvira gela légèrement face au ton de son homologue. Pour autant, elle ne répondit pas à la question.

\- Je vais tout faire pour aider mon peuple. Ni toi ou Suyin ne pourront m'empêcher de réunifier l'ensemble du Royaume de la Terre.

\- Et je te répète que ce n'est pas mon intention. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

\- Tes mensonges ... Ton pouvoir ... Ce que tu as ancré dans ma tête ... ça ne m'arrêtera pas.

\- Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de te faire voir des choses inventées. En revanche, je peux te montrer des souvenirs enfouïs.

\- C'est faux!

Korra sursauta face à la colère de son homologue. Elle essaya avec plus de douceurs.

\- Ton chi est fragmenté ... Et tes souvenirs aussi. En pressant certains points vitaux ... Tu peux débloquer des parties de ton passé enfouïes aux plus profonds de toi.

\- Et pourquoi ferais-je cela?

\- Pour pouvoir dormir correctement la nuit ...

Une lame métallique s'écrasa à quelques millimètres de la position de Korra.

\- Je vais te tuer!

Korra secoua la tête ce qui laissa perplexe Kuvira.

\- Tu l'aurais déjà fait si c'est ce que tu voulais. Tu as besoin de connaître la vérité.

\- Ils m'ont abandonné! Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir que mon père aimait m'enseigner la maîtrise et que ma mère aimait chanter! Ils sont des ordures pour m'avoir abandonné aux portes de Suyin sans me dire pourquoi!

\- Alors c'est ce que tu crois ... Tu t'es créée tes propres souvenirs ...

Kuvira remarqua un changement de posture de Korra. Douleurs.

\- Tu as besoin de connaître la vérité.

Kuvira fut surprise de sentir un fort étau autours d'elle. Essayant de casser ses chaînes, son corps entier était maintenu par le métal de ses habits. Korra s'avança puis reprit plus sobrement. Tout en posant un doigt sur le front de Kuvira, elle posa sa seconde main sur son coeur. Un léger gémissement sortit de la bouche de Kuvira lorsque la pression se fit plus écrasante. Après plusieurs secondes, Korra retira ses mains et laissa Kuvira libre de ses mouvements.

\- Dans quatre jours tu prendras une décision. Une décision qui m'importe peu. J'aimerais pour autant que tu étudies une proposition que j'ai à te faire. J'ai l'intention de me rendre à Omashu. Et je voudrais que tu m'accompagnes. En civil.

\- Pourquoi ...

Korra ouvrit la porte et murmura tout en la refermant.

\- Tu le découvrira en temps voulu.

Kuvira serra le poing. Elle pouvait ordonner à ses gardes d'aller chercher Korra, de l'emprisonner ou pire de la tuer mais elle soupira difficilement suite à un inconfort interne.

\- Quel est donc ce sentiment ...

* * *

\- Où étais-tu?

Korra ferma légèrement les yeux tout en fermant doucement la porte de la chambre en appuyant ses deux paumes de mains contre le bois. Tout en faisant face à Asami, Korra retira ses bottes et se glissa dans le lit.

\- Je t'ai réveillé? Désolé.

\- Korra ...

Korra s'allongea sur le dos et posa une main derrière sa tête. Tout en fixant le plafond, elle sentit le regard percévérant d'Asami.

\- Je suis partie me balander.

\- Je t'ai cherché et tu n'étais pas là.

\- A l'extérieur des dômes.

Voyant le trouble sur le visage d'Asami, Korra le caressa avec sa main libre.

\- Les égouts donnent sur l'extérieur. Je suis passée par là.

\- Ce qui explique l'odeur.

\- Hum?

Korra renifla rapidement l'une de ses manches et grommela son agacement.

\- Je vais prendre une douche.

\- Dis-moi ce qui se passe Korra?

Korra s'arrêta dans son déshabillage puis laissa sortir un souffle.

\- Il faut que tu me promettes une chose Asami. Quoi qu'il se passe ... Saches que je sais parfaitement ce que je fais.

\- Si on en est au promesse alors promets-moi de m'expliquer quand tu le pourras. Parce que c'est difficile pour moi.

\- Asami ...

Asami se releva et secoua la tête.

\- Je ne veux pas te reperdre. Je n'y arriverais pas Korra.

\- Très bien alors j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelques choses pour moi. Retournes à la Cité de la République.

\- Mais ...

\- Zaofu ne sera bientôt plus un état libre alors il n'y a plus rien à sauver. Par contre tu peux encore aider ton père pour la mise en place de défenses pour la cité de la République. Pour prévenir d'une guerre.

\- Et toi?

\- Je dois aller à Omashu.

\- Et que vas-tu y faire?

\- ça je ne peux pas te le dire.

Asami essaya de trouver une chose judicieuse à dire mais sentit une main enlacée la sienne.

\- Et à mon retour nous nous marrierons. Alors si entre deux plans tu as le temps ... Je ne veux pas trop de monde mais je veux un bon repas. Oh et pas d'orchestre.

Asami sourit face à cela.

\- Je te fais confiance ... Mais fais attention.

\- Personne ne doit être au courant de ce que tu fais ni même de mes actions d'accord? Je suis sûre que tu trouveras une chose ingénieuse à dire à ton père pour le faire travailler sur un nouveau projet sans qu'il ne sache réellement le fin fond de l'histoire.

\- Tu sais il commence à t'apprécier alors ne gâche pas tout.

Korra embrassa légèrement Asami sur les lèvres qui la repoussa.

\- Avant toute chose vas te laver. Et ensuite ... Nous n'en avons pas fini.

Korra fronça les sourcils valant une poursuite d'explication de sa moitié.

\- Qu'es-tu partie faire dehors?

Korra sourit légèrement tout en retirant le reste de ses vêtements. Sa réponse laissa perplexe Asami.

\- Juste admirer la vue en pensant à l'avenir.


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Renaissance**_

\- Alors?

Un homme s'inclina devant Bataar Jr.

\- Je ne comprends pas ... Elle n'a pas de température et n'est pas malade.

\- Alors pourquoi a-t-elle des hallucinations?

\- Est-ce-vraiment des hallucinations?

Bataar congédia le médecin et s'invita dans les quartiers de Kuvira. Celle-ci était assise sur son lit, un doigt pressé sur son front.

\- Comment vas-tu?

Kuvira se retourna machinalement et ses yeux se rétrécirent d'un seul coup. Elle se releva tout en se bloquant contre un mur à proximité.

\- Vas-t-en! Tu n'existes pas!

\- Kuvira ...

Kuvira secoua la tête tout en se laissant couler sur le sol. Ce n'était pas Bataar Jr. qu'elle voyait mais une version plus jeune d'elle. Une version qui la hantait depuis plus de quatre jours. Elle commença à trembler.

\- Vas-t-en! Qu'est-ce-que tu me veux!

Kuvira vit sa version plus jeune se diriger vers l'extérieur de sa chambre. Bientôt, elle distingua une forme debout devant la porte. Bataar Jr. Il reprit essayant de laisser ce qu'il a vu en suspens.

\- Nous devons donner notre réponse à Zaofu.

Kuvira ferma les yeux essayant de respirer plus doucement. Son esprit se reconnecta alors à la réalité.

\- Je veux Suyin vivante.

* * *

 _\- Fais un effort Kuvira ... Détends-toi._

 _Kuvira grommela légèrement tout en reprenant une position de méditation. Elle finit par se relever sous le regard interrogateur de la personne accroupie à ses côtés._

 _\- Je n'arrive pas à le faire._

 _\- Mais il n'y a rien à faire ma fille. Juste fermes-les yeux et respires. Quittes ton corps pour voir au-delà._

 _\- Mais à quoi ça me servirait?_

 _\- A te retrouver si tu te perds._

 _Kuvira sentit une caresse sur son visage._

 _\- Tu es comme ton père ... Tu fonces vers tes idées nobles mais tu ne peux pas toujours faire confiance à la force brute. Tu dois apprendre à comprendre ton chi. A le sentir. Quelque soit ton combat ... Tu trouveras toujours de l'aide dans le monde des esprits. Et tu m'y retrouveras lorsque je ne ferais plus partie du monde réel._

 _\- Maman ..._

 _Senna sourit tout en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa fille._

 _\- Je serais toujours auprès de toi ... N'oublies jamais cela._

Kuvira se réveilla en sursaut tout en posant une main sur sa poitrine. Douleurs. Suant à grosses gouttes, elle remarqua une présence à quelques pas d'elle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu me veux!

La forme s'en alla en passant à travers la porte. Dans sa transe, Kuvira se releva et la suivie sans prendre en compte les regards de ses gardes. Remontant vers l'extérieur de son quartier général. Et même au-delà de son campement. Elle vit la forme disparaître à hauteur d'un arbre creusé. Tout en passant la tête à l'intérieur, elle la retira lorsqu'une nuée de papillons lui vola au visage.

\- Des papillons de nuit ...

Kuvira arriva à en attraper un au passage. Resserant sa main dessus, elle laissa sa colère s'exprimer.

\- Je vais tuer cette femme de mes propres mains.

* * *

\- Il semble que tu n'ais pas changé d'avis Suyin ...

Suyin secoua la tête valant un regard haineux de la part de son fils aînée.

\- Soumets-toi!

\- Non.

Baatar Jr. remonta jusqu'à sa mère mais se fit arrêter par la présence de son père.

\- Tu me déçois énormément junior.

\- C'est Baatar !

\- Mais tu restes mon fils alors je te pardonnes pour toutes tes erreurs.

Baatar gela face au propos de son père. Celui-ci se fit emmener par les gardes de Kuvira. Celle-ci s'avança vers Suyin tout en poussant Baatar Jr. lui demandant indirectement de retourner à ses occupations.

\- Zaofu est à moi alors pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas de m'aider à reconstruire notre peuple?

\- Ce n'est pas mon peuple que tu essaies de reconstruire. Le mien était bon et prospère bien avant que je ne te recueilles.

\- Enfermez-là. Le temps te fera changer d'avis.

Kuvira rebroussa chemin mais se fit interrompre par un garde.

\- Que faisons-nous de ces trois-là?

Le regard de Kuvira s'assombrit d'un seul coup.

\- Miss Sato ... Votre père a refusé de travailler sur le développement de mon projet ... Comme c'est désagréable. Mais que devrais-je m'attendre d'un homme sans maîtrise autre qu'une très grande lâcheté?

\- Mon père n'est pas un lâche.

\- Oui bien sûr. Quoiqu'il en soit, vous n'êtes pas citoyenne de Zaofu alors vous et le chef Beifong devaient partir. Immédiatement avant que je ne change d'avis.

Kuvira porta son regard sur la dernière personne.

\- Qu'en à toi Korra ... Je vais prendre un plaisir sans fin à te tuer ...

Korra secoua la tête sous le regard surpris des trois femmes à ses côtés.

\- Si tu voulais me tuer ... Tu l'aurais déjà fait. Toi comme moi savons que tu as besoin que je sois en vie.

Une giffle laissa apparaître un léger filet de sang sur la lèvre inférieure de Korra. Asami regarda avec une certaine douleur devant elle. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Korra sentit une prise ferme sur son menton, rencontrant un regard vert glaçant.

\- Foutez-moi ça en prison!

\- Korra ...

\- Tout ira bien Asami.

* * *

\- Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser là ...

\- Ma soeur est aussi prisonnière je te rappelle.

Asami se maudit intérieurement pour sa bêtise.

\- Je suis désolée.

Lin se contenta de charger sa voiture et de se mettre au volant.

\- Nous devons rejoindre la Cité de la République et demander une audience au Conseil de l'Ordre. Et après cela ... Nous avons une personne à aller questionner.

\- De qui s'agit-il?

\- Pema.

* * *

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser enfermer ici. Allez me chercher Kuvira! Maintenant.

Suyin fixa la cellule à ses côtés et fut surprise de voir Korra en position de méditation.

\- Tu ne comptes rien faire? Nous allons probablement mourir.

Korra rouvrit les yeux tout en expirant.

\- Notre mort ne l'intéresse pas. Elle viendra bientôt nous rendre visite.

\- Et comment le sais-tu?

Korra déplia ses jambes tout en fixant un point imaginaire.

\- Parce qu'elle voudra des réponses sur son passé.

\- Qui est-elle pour toi?

Korra se contenta de poursuivre sa méditation pour toutes réponses.

* * *

 _\- Allez Korra encore une fois!_

 _Korra hocha la tête et écrasa son pied contre le sol. Plusieurs roches lévitaient autours d'elle. Tout en les faisant s'élever dans le ciel, elle créa un escalier._

 _\- A toi._

 _Kuvira sauta sur chacunes des pierres et arrivée sur la dernière sauta sur le toit d'une maison. S'engouffrant dans une gouttière, elle redescendit à toute vitesse comme si elle était dans un tobbogan. Un rire grave les arrêta dans leur jeu._

 _\- Votre maîtrise n'est pas un jeu mes filles._

 _Korra baissa instinctivement la tête mais sentit une prise ferme sur son épaule._

 _\- Mais c'est ingénieux. Tu arrives à porter ta soeur et ses roches en même temps ... Tu deviens plus forte._

 _\- C'est grâce à la méditation._

 _Tonraq caressa le haut de son crâne._

 _\- Il semblerait que ta mère ait trouvé une manière de t'aider dans ta maîtrise. Mais ce ne sont pas les esprits nos ennemis. C'est pourquoi tu dois passer plus de temps à t'entraîner. Comme Kuvira._

 _Kuvira se dépoussiéra les vêtements et marcha jusqu'aux deux membres de sa famille._

 _\- Tu sais Papa, Korra peut méditer si elle veut ... Moi je sais me battre et peux tous vous protéger._

 _\- Oh vraiment?_

 _Kuvira hocha la tête. Tonraq la souleva dans ses bras et reprit avec un léger amusement._

 _\- Il est l'heure pour vous deux de prendre votre bain. Et ensuite nous rejoindrons votre mère pour dîner._

 _\- Mais je me suis lavée hier!_

 _Tonraq rigola face à la remarque de sa cadette._

 _\- Diriger c'est aussi avoir une bonne image. Hum? Korra?_

 _\- Oui Papa._

 _\- Assures-toi que ce petit monstre ne saute pas encore son bain._

 _Korra hocha la tête et donna un léger coup d'épaule à sa soeur._

 _\- Allez viens ... Sinon Maman va nous laver._

Korra ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait presque nuit. Elle remarqua une personne debout devant sa cellule. Kuvira. Celle-ci semblait en transe.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu m'as fait?

Korra chassa les brumes de son esprit tout en s'asseyant.

\- Je n'ai fait que te reconnecter à ton passé.

\- J'ai des hallucinations à cause de toi.

Korra fronça les sourcils face aux murmures.

\- Qu'entends-tu par hallucinations?

Kuvira fixa machinalement la cellule à la droite de Korra. Suyin observait la scène d'un air incertain. Kuvira chercha ses mots puis ouvrit sa paume révélant une forme écrasée.

\- ça ... Qu'est-ce-que c'est?

Korra s'avança et distingua l'élément.

\- C'est un papillon de nuit.

Kuvira ouvrit la cellule de Korra et s'invita à l'intérieur. Tout en donnant un fort coup dans l'estomac de Korra, elle explosa de colère.

\- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote.

Elle poursuivit son intimidation en balançant un coup de pied dans l'estomac de Korra. Celle-ci resta allongée à terre tout en crachant un filet de sang. Kuvira reprit avec plus de colère.

\- Tous les soirs elle me hante avec ça.

Malgré la douleur, Korra arriva à articuler dans un souffle.

\- Elle?

Kuvira allait répondre mais secoua la tête. Tout en s'accroupissant à la hauteur de Korra, elle la força à la regarder en lui saisissant les cheveux.

\- Tu n'arriveras pas à me rendre folle.

Relâchant sa prise, Kuvira allait sortir de sa cellule mais entendant un léger murmure.

\- Mais tu l'es déjà ... Tout ceci n'est que pure folie.

Kuvira se retourna et avant de comprendre martela de coups Korra.

\- Kuvira ça suffit! Tu vas la tuer si tu continues!

Kuvira fixa Suyin et fut surprise de voir Opale à la place.

\- Opale ... Non c'est impossible! Tu dois être partie ...

Suyin fronça les sourcils face au changement de ton de Kuvira.

\- Kuvira ... Qu'est-ce-que tu as ...

Suyin sentit une légère caresse sur ton visage.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué ... Il y aura toujours une place à mes côtés pour toi.

Suyin se décala de la touche valant un regard plus sombre de la part de sa cadette.

\- Alors tu préfères cet abruti? J'ai eu la bonté de ne pas l'envoyer à la mort pour toi! Et c'est de cette manière que tu me remercie? En choisissant Bolin !

Kuvira serra le poing tout en détournant de sa cible. Elle déglutit difficilement lorsqu'elle s'attarda sur la forme allongée devant elle. Korra avait laissé place à une femme plus âgée ... Une femme qui apporta une douleur dans l'estomac de Kuvira.

\- Maman? C'est impossible je ...

Kuvira essaya de se calmer mais tremblait de tout son corps.

\- Tout va bien.

Kuvira ferma les yeux puis après plusieurs secondes à respirer doucement les rouvrit. Un léger soupir la quitta lorsqu'elle distingua Suyin et Korra. Korra se plaça sur le dos et ferma inconsciemment les yeux.

\- Je suis désolée ... J'ai échoué.

Kuvira se calma d'un coup lorsqu'elle distingua de légères larmes sur le contours des yeux de sa prisonnière. Korra reprit comme indifférente à la présence de Kuvira.

\- Il ne reste plus qu'à méditer et espérer ... C'est la seule solution.

\- La solution à quoi?

\- A te retrouver si tu te perds ...

Suyin observa un changement de posture chez Kuvira. Celle-ci tomba à genoux et se remémorra un partie de son rêve. Sa mère lui avait dit une chose similaire. Elle posa machinalement ses mains sur chacune de ses tempes. Suyin essaya de faire prendre conscience à Kuvira l'état actuel des choses.

\- Il faut la soigner sinon elle va mourir ... Kuvira!

Kuvira respira fortement et se remit droite. Reprenant un peu de self-control, elle héla un garde.

\- Soignez-la ... J'ai encore des questions à lui poser. Quand à toi Suyin ... Si tu ne veux pas être dans le même état ...

* * *

 _\- Korra ..._

 _Korra remonta un chemin essayant de progresser à travers les multiples rochers. Une voix la conduisait. Arrivée au sommet de la montagne, elle fut surprise de voir une plaine juste derrière. Elle percut une forme au loin et se décida à la rejoindre. A proximité, elle entendit un murmure._

 _\- Médites avec moi._

 _Korra se plaça devant l'autre femme et soupira doucement._

 _\- Lâches prise sur ton corps Korra ..._

 _Une légère caresse lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Une femme plus âgée lui ressemblant prit alors la parole._

 _\- Ta douleur est telle que tu m'appelles ma fille. Tu as réussi à me retrouver au plus profond de ton chi. Je suis fière de toi._

 _\- J'ai mal ... Enfin je crois ..._

 _Senna sourit tout en posant une main sur le poignet de sa fille._

 _\- Dans le monde des esprits tu ne ressens aucune douleur ... Mais tu peux la voir._

 _Korra vit sa mère pointer son torse. Ses vêtements étaient tâchés de sang. Senna reprit plus douloureusement._

 _\- Ce n'est pas ton heure pour mourir ma fille._

 _\- Je ne peux pas l'aider._

 _Senna fixa machinalement autours d'elle. Plusieurs personnes les entouraient. Korra n'avait aucune connaissance de leur présence jusqu'ici et se demander depuis combien de temps ils étaient là._

 _\- Regardes autours de toi ... Nous spirituels pouvons rester ici auprès des esprits de nos êtres chers. Pour autant ton père ... Je n'ai pas pu le revoir depuis. Et je ne pouvais pas te voir depuis plusieurs années. Parce que tu m'as oublié._

 _\- C'est faux!_

 _Senna secoua la tête tout en renforçant sa prise sur le poignet de Korra._

 _\- Tu m'as oublié car tu n'avais pas besoin de méditer. La méditation est là pour calmer un chi instable, fragile ou ingérable. Je ne suis pas en colère de ton absence, j'ai été plutôt rassurée. Tu étais en paix._

 _\- Est-ce-que tu as vu Kuvira?_

 _Senna secoua de nouveau la tête._

 _\- La méditation n'a jamais été une option pour ta soeur ... Elle est comme ton père._

 _\- Je sais._

 _\- Tu dois trouver autre chose pour l'aider._

 _\- J'ai débloqué son chi._

 _\- ça ne suffira pas. Elle doit avant tout accepter ce qu'elle voit. Accepter que ses propres démons et souvenirs ne sont pas tels qu'elle les a inventé._

 _\- Inventé?_

 _Senna se releva tout en laissant une larme s'échapper._

 _\- Kuvira s'est crée sa propre enfance. Sans joie, sans amour ... Sans nous ... Ma petite fille n'est plus._

 _\- Que dois-je faire?_

 _Korra vit la forme de sa mère s'effacer._

 _\- Te réveiller._

Korra gémit légèrement.

\- Maman ...

\- Allez prévenir la Grande Unificatrice que sa prisonnière est réveillée.


	7. Chapitre 7

_**Renaissance**_

\- Mais vous ne comprenez pas qu'elle a Suyin!

Lin essaya de rester de marbre mais en vain. Devant elle, quatre personnes. Quatre bureaucrates. Inutiles si vous lui demandez. Le président de la Cité de la République Raiko, le responsable du Sanctuaire de l'Air Tenzin, le représentant des tribus de l'Eau Tahno et l'Impératrice de la Nation du Feu Izumi. Lin fixa machinalement le siège vide. Le siège de sa soeur. L'ensemble formant le conseil de l'Ordre. L'unique élément connu de Lin pouvant freiner les actions de Kuvira. Enfin s'ils se décidaient à faire autre chose que de rester assis à réfuter chacune de ses demandes. Raiko l'arrêta dans ses réflexions internes.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas prendre part à un problème de politique interne. Tant que Kuvira ne s'attaque pas à l'une des autres nations ou à la Cité de la République, nous sommes politiquement dans l'incapacité de réagir. Ce serait une déclaration de guerre. Vous le savez parfaitement Chef Beifong.

Lin allait de nouveau parler de sa sœur en faisant valeur son point de vue. Pour elle, les choses étaient claires. En s'attaquant à Su, Kuvira avait délibérément attaqué le conseil de l'Ordre. Pour autant, elle ne put émettre son jugement suite à des bruits de pas derrière elle.

\- Qu'en est-il de Korra?

Lin leva les yeux au ciel face à la demande d'Asami. Bien que celle-ci avait juré attendre bien sagement au porte du Conseil, il semblerait qu'elle avait perdu patience. Mais qui pouvait réellement la blâmer. Asami reprit tout en s'inclinant légèrement tout en se positionnant au côté de Lin.

\- Korra vit à la Cité de la République depuis plus de sept ans. Elle est une citoyenne à part entière de cette ville. Les conseillers Tenzin et Su la connaissent personnellement ainsi que vous Monsieur le Président. Vous avez juré de protéger vos citoyens. Tous vos citoyens. Et Korra a besoin de vous. Qui sait ce que Kuvira est en train de lui faire.

Raiko essaya de rester calme malgré un léger agacement suite à la remise en cause de son intérêt pour le bien-être de chacun de ses citoyens.

\- Mais Korra n'est pas née ici. Qui plus est Zaofu est sa terre d'accueil. Etant donné que votre ... Compagne n'a jamais voulu appartenir à quelques Nations qu'elles soient ... Nous pouvons considérer qu'elle appartient aujourd'hui à la Terre. Korra n'est pas officiellement un citoyen de ma ville.

Asami savait que le président avait raison. Korra avait toujours cette manie de ne pas avoir d'étiquette. Ce qui allait probablement lui coûter la vie.

\- Kuvira ne s'arrêtera pas au Royaume de la Terre. Elle viendra ici et quelle sera votre excuse? Korra mérite l'aide du conseil de l'Ordre. N'êtes-vous pas ici pour maintenir la paix? Pour éviter qu'une guerre éclate? Je vous croyais plus humains. Korra n'aurait pas hésité à aider l'un de vos peuples respectifs ou même un citoyen de cette ville. Elle l'a déjà fait. Vous le savez autant que moi alors je vous en prie.

Izumi se releva valant un silence pesant. Elle descendit les quelques marches la séparant d'Asami et reprit d'un ton ferme.

\- Chacune des Nations protègent son peuple. Si la Grande Unificatrice tente quelque chose contre nous, nous engagerons des soutiens, des renforts et même préparerons nos armées à l'attaque. Mais en attendant, ce combat n'est pas le nôtre. Kuvira a peut-être une manière différente pour obtenir le pouvoir mais nous ne pouvons pas nier que les choses sont sous contrôle. Chose qui est difficile à croire au vue du Règne de la Reine de la Terre. Alors le Conseil de l'Ordre est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Votre place est auprès de votre père Miss Sato ... Pas dans la politique de la Nation de la Terre. Et si tout cela doit passer par la perte de votre compagne pour la vie de plusieurs milliers de citoyens alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

Asami allait répondre mais sentit une prise ferme sur son épaule. Lin s'inclina légèrement puis tira à l'extérieur du conseil Asami.

\- Mais ...

\- Ils ne nous aideront pas ... Nous devons trouver autre chose.

* * *

Korra gémit légèrement lorsqu'elle se plaça assise sur sa banquette. Elle fixa alors la personne debout dans le coin opposé à sa position. Kuvira. Celle-ci fixa son aînée puis finit par laisser parler son analyse.

\- Tu es originaire du Royaume de la Terre.

\- Oui.

\- D'Omashu.

Korra hocha la tête sur ce qui ne sonnait pas comme une question à ses oreilles. Kuvira se déplaça rétrécissant la distance entre elles.

\- A quoi fait référence le papillon de nuit ?

Korra plaça machinalement une main sur ses côtes douloureuses. Se souvenant des répercussions de sa dernière réponse, elle essaya d'émettre une phrase n'allant pas faire réagir violemment sa cadette.

\- Je ne dois pas t'apporter de réponses. Tu dois te reconnecter à ton passé par toi-même.

\- Comment?

\- Le cerveau ne dort jamais contrairement à toi. Une fois endormie, ton esprit peut s'exprimer de la manière qu'il souhaite sans être dicter par tes propres choix.

Kuvira déglutit difficilement tout en fixant la pièce sombre.

\- Il y a quelques nuits, je me suis revue plus jeune ... mais je n'étais pas seule. Dans mes rêves ... Il y avait d'autres personnes. Ma mère ... Mon père et plus récemment ...

Korra releva son regard face à l'arrêt de mots chez son homologue. Après plusieurs minutes à se fixer, Kuvira finit par lâcher dans un souffle.

\- Bien qu'au départ flou, hier je t'ai reconnu. Tu étais aussi là avec moi.

Kuvira remarqua une forme de soulagement sur le visage de Korra qui reprit avec un léger sourire.

\- Donc tu sais à quoi fait référence le papillon de nuit.

\- ça ne peut pas être vrai. J'ai été seule aussi loin que je me souvienne ... Dans les rues d'Omashu. Et un soir, une femme m'a amené jusqu'à Zaofu. Je n'ai pas de famille.

Korra resta plusieurs minutes à fixer Kuvira puis ferma légèrement les yeux.

\- Bien.

\- Bien?

\- Il est peut-être trop tard ou ce n'est peut-être pas le moment ... Qu'est-ce-que je faisais dans ton rêve?

\- Peu importe.

\- D'accord. Et pour Opale?

Kuvira semblait surprise par le changement de discussion.

\- Quoi Opale?

Korra se positionna difficilement en tailleur.

\- Ton chi est beaucoup plus éclairé lorsque tu penses à elle. Devenir la meurtrière de sa mère ou un tyran pourrait te porter préjudice à ses yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de tuer Suyin.

\- Mais de devenir un tyran.

Kuvira croisa machinalement ses mains derrière son dos tout en arborant une posture plus droite.

\- Je ne cherche qu'à remettre mon peuple sur le droit chemin. Et personne au monde ne pourra m'empêcher de le faire de mon vivant.

\- Je ne compte pas t'arrêter.

\- Alors qu'est-ce-que tu veux Seishin?

Korra fut surprise par le terme utilisé. Elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Kuvira semblait à son tours en pleine réflexion interne ...

 _Flash-Back._

 _\- Et moi je te dis que les esprits sont plus forts que la maîtrise de la Terre Kuvira._

 _Kuvira secoua la tête tout en grommelant._

 _\- Est-ce-que les esprits peuvent faire écrouler une montagne ou contruire un passage ... Non. Pff ._

 _\- T'as la tête encore plus dur que la pierre! Viens on va demander à Maman._

 _\- Maman aura forcement le même point de vue que toi Seishin!_

 _\- hey!_

 _Kuvira porta un sourire mesquin sur son visage._

 _\- Seishin te vas mieux que Korra._

 _\- Comme Iwa pour toi! T'es aussi dense pour voir les choses!_

 _Une pierre lancée en sa direction fut la seule réponse._

 _Fin du Flash-Back_

\- Je ...

Korra fixa Kuvira qui semblait avoir vu un fantôme. Elle s'approcha vers elle puis après quelque instant à peser le pour et le contre posa une main sur son épaule. Kuvira reporta son regard sur Korra tout en se décalant de la prise.

\- Et si hypothétiquement parlant, je donne une signification à ses hallucinations ... Qu'est-ce-que tu veux?

Korra secoua la tête.

\- Rien. La seule chose que je souhaiterais c'est aller à Omashu avec toi. Puis-je me reposer?

Kuvira inclina la tête sans prendre en compte les mouvements de Korra. Elle ouvrit la porte puis se retourna une dernière fois pour fixer brièvement sa captive. Elle fixa le garde devant la porte et secoua la tête.

\- Vous êtes relevé.

\- Quand est-il de la prisonnière?

Kuvira saisit le col de son employé et renforça sa prise.

\- Personne ne lui parle ou la touche.

Kuvira s'enferma dans ses quartiers et fixa son reflet dans le miroir lui faisant face.

\- Comment ai-je pu oublier que j'avais une soeur ...

Elle s'accroupit puis après un léger grognement se plaça en tailleur. Elle essaya de se rappeler vaguement de ses souvenirs ... De quoi faire. Elle resta plusieurs minutes se tranformant en heures dans cette position mais rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Elle n'était plus dans sa chambre mais dans une plaine. Elle fronça les sourcils et se décida à se relever. Marchant sans fin, elle essaya de comprendre si elle rêvait ou non. Elle saisit un brin d'être et le porta à son nez. Elle pouvait facilement sentir le vent et l'odeur de la verdure.

\- Tu t'es enfin retrouvée ...

Kuvira sursauta et se retourna pour voir sa mère. Celle-ci combla le vide avec sa cadette et lui caressa doucement le visage.

\- Tu as tellement grandi ... Tu es devenue une vraie femme. Et tu sembles aussi forte que ton père.

Kuvira chercha du regard mais se fit arrêter par un murmure.

\- Il n'est pas ici. Tonraq n'a jamais eu la force de croire en ce monde. Les esprits ne peuvent être des guides que lorsque nous leur donnons leur chance.

Kuvira essaya de restreindre la question qui lui triturait l'esprit depuis plus de treize ans.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous abandonné?

Elle regretta sa question lorsqu'elle vit une larme s'échapper du visage de sa mère. Senna reprit plus douloureusement.

\- Nous n'avons pas eu le choix. Ni ton père ni moi ne souhaitions mourir ce jour là. Ta soeur ... Tu es en vie de part son intelligence. Et je sais aujourd'hui que tout ira bien.

\- Elle m'a abandonné aussi.

\- Non Kuvira.

Kuvira fixa sa mère puis baissa instinctivement la tête lorsqu'elle sentit sa mère poser quelque chose dans ses mains. Elle fixa alors un papillon de nuit s'élevant dans le ciel.

\- Korra a toujours su te retrouver ... Rappelles-toi.

\- Je ne me rappelles de rien.

\- Alors regardes.

Kuvira fronça les sourcils et se fit entraîner dans une partie plus sombre du passé. Elle fut surprise de voir une version plus jeune de Korra accroupie devant un esprit.

 _\- Ta soeur possède déjà la protection et l'amour nécessaire ... Ton souhait est déjà réalisé._

Kuvira se dirigea alors vers sa soeur qui ne semblait pas remarquer sa présence. Avant de pouvoir lui parler, Korra n'était plus là et la plaine avait reprit son droit. Kuvira sentit une main sur son épaule.

\- Rappelles-toi mon enfant ... Je serais toujours auprès de toi. Il est temps pour toi de revenir parmis les tiens.

Kuvira sentit une prise ferme sur son épaule. Elle fixa sans émotion Bataar Jr. qui semblait inquiet.

\- Tu es comme ça depuis plus de dix minutes.

Kuvira se releva et se retira de l'emprise du jeune homme. Celui-ci souffla mais tenta de l'enlasser doucement. Kuvira se décala de l'emprise tout en murmurant sans émotion.

\- Pas maintenant.

\- Alors quand?

Kuvira ferma les yeux face à la frustration de Baatar Jr.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de ça pour l'instant.

\- Je ne viens pas pour te baiser mais pour discuter !

\- Modères tes propos!

\- J'en ai assez Kuvira! Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas mais pourrais-tu au moins être honnête?

Kuvira posa machinalement deux doigts sur son front.

\- Je ne t'ai rien promis. Et je ne t'aime pas. Satisfait?

\- Qu'en est-il de cette femme capturée avec ma mère?

Kuvira marqua un temps d'arrêt puis essaya de transmettre à voix haute ce qui semblait une évidence depuis quelques jours.

\- Je crois qu'elle est ma soeur.

Baatar dût tendre l'oreille pour entendre le murmure. Il reprit avec plus d'amertume.

\- Parlant de soeur ... Opale sera tôt ou tard sur notre chemin ... Que comptes-tu faire?

Kuvira reprit avec une certaine colère faisant frissonner Baatar.

\- Personne ne touchera Opale ... Je m'en chargerais moi-même. Et il n'y a pas de "notre" Baatar. Toi comme le reste de ta famille ne sont que des personnes du peuple alors restes à ta place.

Baatar serra les poings tout en se retirant. Non sans une parole amère achevant Kuvira psychologiquement.

\- Opale est-elle réellement une personne du peuple pour toi Grande Unificatrice...

* * *

\- Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas t'aider Lin.

Lin essaya de comprendre la femme devant elle. Pema. Celle-ci l'invita dans la salle à manger commune et lui présenta une tasse de thé. Lin réitéra sa demande.

\- Peux-tu me confirmer que Korra est l'héritière du trône d'Omashu ainsi que son lien de parenté avec Kuvira?

Pema resta un instant dans ses pensées puis se releva. Tout en fixant l'horizon, elle reprit d'une voix brisée.

\- Quand je suis arrivée ici à la cité de la République, j'ai rejoint ce sanctuaire. Et je voulais oublier alors comme tu le sais j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec Tenzin.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de me rappeler ce qui s'est passé ensuite.

Pema baissa instinctivement la tête mais entendit un léger râle de la part de Lin.

\- Il n'aurait jamais été heureux avec moi. Toute cette histoire de famille n'est pas pour moi. Alors revenons à ma présence.

\- J'ai oublié volontairement mes souvenirs d'Omashu. Je ne peux pas t'aider.

\- Comment ça volontairement?

Pema fixa la pièce puis reprit plus doucement.

\- La mémoire est contruite de pièce. Parfois ouverte, entre-ouverte, fermée et même scellée. Mon énergie spirituelle m'a quitté lorsque j'ai scellé certaine pièce. Alors je ne peux pas t'aider car mes souvenir commence ici à la Cité de la République.

Lin se releva mais sentit une légère prise sur son poignet. Elle fut surprise de trouver un pendentif en forme de dague dans ses mains.

\- La seule chose qui me reste de mon passé. Si cela peut t'aider.


	8. Chapttire 8

_**Renaissance**_

\- Un problème avec ce moteur?

Asami cassa son observation. Ce n'était pas réellement l'intérieur de la voiture qu'elle regardait. Elle était inquiète mais ne pouvait pas en faire part à son père. Celui-ci posa une main sur son épaule tout en scannant lui-même le moteur.

\- Si tu es si inquiète pour elle, tu peux aller la rejoindre. Ce moteur ne quittera pas cet atelier tu sais?

Asami ressera machinalement la main autours du pendentif à son cou.

\- Elle me manque.

Hiroshi reprit une posture plus droite puis énonça tout en se dirigeant vers sa précédente position.

\- J'ai des sentiments partagés envers Korra. Et dire que je l'apprécie serait un mensonge.

\- Père ...

\- Je n'ai pas fini.

Hiroshi retira ses lunettes et commença à les nettoyer tout en reprenant avec plus d'aplomb.

\- Bien que j'ai fait des recherches sur elle au début de votre relation ... Enfin quand tu t'es décidée à me dire que tu fréquentais cette jeune femme, je n'ai rien trouvé. Que ce soit des parents, de la famille ou simplement des amis. Personne ne connaissait Korra. D'ailleurs personne ne sait quel est son véritable nom. Et comme tu le sais ma fille, je ne suis pas un idiot. C'est inquiétant de savoir mon unique fille auprès d'une personne inconnue.

Asami s'adossa à la voiture tout en essayant de défendre Korra.

\- Elle est quelqu'un de bien.

\- Oh mais je n'ai pas dit le contraire.

Voyant l'incompréhension sur le visage de sa fille, Hiroshi reprit plus doucement.

\- Mais ce manque d'identité ... Qui est-elle vraiment Asami? Je n'ai aucune crainte sur le fait qu'elle te protègera. Nous avons pu malheureusement le voir. Malgrè cela, je n'arrive pas à me retirer de l'esprit le fait que les choses que Korra cachent sont bien plus importantes qu'elle ne laisse supposé les voir. Ce qui m'interroge sur son but et ses véritables intentions.

\- Son but? Nous allons nous marrier et adopter un orphelin.

Hiroshi sourit légèrement tout en s'adossant lui-même au capot de la voiture.

\- Korra a cependant une bonne influence sur toi. Comme ta mère en avait sur moi. Ce que je te demande Asami c'est de dire à ton vieux père si les choses ne sont pas gérables tu entends? Je serais toujours là pour toi et pour te protéger du monde entier.

Asami posa machinalement sa tête sur l'épaule de son père puis murmura dans un souffle.

\- Je connais ses secrets ... Elle me les a révélé. Tout ira bien Papa. Je suis heureuse avec Korra.

\- Alors vas la rejoindre.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Hum ... Où est passée la jeune fille qui passait au dessus de la balustrade de sa chambre pour défier mon autorité ?

Asami rigola légèrement et embrassa la joue mal rasée de son père.

\- Merci.

Hiroshi caressa la joue de sa fille.

\- C'est mon travail. Allez vas te changer les idées. Tu es congédiée.

* * *

\- Je dois aller lui parler!

\- Non tu restes ici!

Opale grommela quelque chose d'imperceptible aux oreilles de Lin. Celle-ci posa deux doigts sur l'arrête de son nez.

\- Je sais que tu veux aider mais ce n'est pas la solution.

Opale pointa du doigt le camps de Kuvira à quelques pas de leur position.

\- Elle ne me fera rien.

\- On pensait ça aussi pour ta mère.

\- C'est différent.

\- Et en quoi exactement?

Opale allait répondre mais se contenta de saisir son bâton de vol.

\- J'ai besoin de lui parler. Pas pour ma famille mais pour moi. Après cela, je rentrerais au Temple de l'Air et tu pourras faire ce que tu veux.

Lin fixa sa nièce s'envoler direction le camps de Kuvira. Elle soupira légèrement tout en se réinstallant dans sa jeep.

\- Aussi têtue que Su ...

* * *

\- Bolin ?

Celui-ci lâcha les caisses dans ses mains et combla l'espace entre lui et la personne responsable de ses propos.

\- Opale!

Celle-ci se dégagea rapidement de son étreinte puis reprit l'origine de sa présence.

\- Je dois voir Kuvira.

Bolin saisit la main de sa copine et la traîna à l'abri des regards.

\- Non ça c'est une très mauvaise idée.

\- Bolin! Je dois la voir et lâches-moi!

\- Mais ...

Opale secoua la tête comme pour clore la demande.

\- Je ... Nous avons pris des chemins différents Bolin et je pense qu'avec le recul et la distance je me suis rendue compte que je ne cherchais pas plus que de l'amitié avec toi.

\- C'est parce que j'ai rejoint l'armée de Kuvira?

\- Peut-être ... Je ne sais pas.

Bolin porta une mine de chien battu tout en ouvrant la marche à Opale.

\- Elle est là-dedans. Viens.

* * *

\- Opale?

Kuvira ferma les yeux et s'asseya sur une chaise à proximité.

\- Voilà que les hallucinations recommencent ...

\- Quelles hallucinations?

Kuvira fixa alors la personne en face d'elle. Etais-ce vraiment elle? Elle se leva et après plusieurs minutes à la fixer, caressa doucement son visage. Une main giffla rapidement la sienne.

\- Alors c'est vraiment toi.

Opale porta un regard plus dur à Kuvira qui tourna les talons pour simple réponse. Fixant une carte sur un mur, elle reprit avec une position plus droite, les mains derrière le dos.

\- Ta mère a eu le choix et a décidé de faire sa forte tête.

\- Alors la seule solution était de l'enfermer! Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu es en train de faire!

\- Et toi Opale!

Opale sursauta face à l'explosion de colère. Kuvira ne perdait pas souvent le contrôle ce qui était d'autant plus troublant.

\- Tu débarques ici sans prendre en compte les répercussions de tes actes. Tu fais partie d'une Nation pacifiste qui ne devrait même pas être présente dans les affaires de la Terre. Et pour finir, tu m'en veux pour les choix de ton stupide Bolin. Je ne cherches qu'à défendre mon peuple!

Opale souffla légèrement tout en se rapprochant de Kuvira. Elle avala la boule dans sa gorge tout en murmurant une supplice.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir rejetée. Et ... De t'avoir dit des choses monstrueuses. J'avais peur Kuvira. Mais pas de toi.

Kuvira détourna machinalement les yeux face à cela.

\- N'essaie pas de me faire changer d'avis en mettant sur la table les sentiments. C'est une faiblesse que je ne peux plus me permettre.

Une légère caresse prit de cours Kuvira. Celle-ci sentit un léger baiser sur sa joue ainsi qu'un regard vert intense.

\- S'il te plaît.

Kuvira retira délicatement la main de son visage tout en repoussant légèrement Opale.

\- Je réunifierais notre Nation même si tu dois me détester encore plus que tu me détestes. En temps voulu, tu verras que mes actes sont les bons.

\- Tu terrorises les plus pauvres.

\- Je leur permets de rester en vie sous la protection de mon armée.

\- Tu menaces et enfermes les dirigeants qui te tiennent tête.

\- Mais ils restent en vie. Ta mère a déjà tué pour la trahison envers Zaofu.

\- Mais ma mère n'est pas une traîtresse.

\- Opale ...

Opale fut surprise par le changement de ton. Plus doux. Kuvira reprit tout en laissant apparaître une esquisse de sourire.

\- Prends Bolin et vas-t-en. Et restes à la cité de la République. Reste auprès de ta tante. Suyin et le reste de ta famille seront libérés lorsque Omashu sera de nouveau le centre du Royaume de la Terre. Maintenant vas-t-en et ne reviens plus me voir.

Comme pour solder ses dires, Kuvira héla la garde qui raccompagna malgré elle Opale à la porte du campement.

* * *

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose?

Kuvira fut surprise par la question de Korra. Celle-ci semblait guérir rapidement de ses blessures. Comme pour éviter la question, Kuvira partit vers un autre sujet de conversation.

\- Amènes-moi à Omashu. Montres-moi ce qui pourrait m'aider à unifier mon peuple.

Korra distingua une douleur dans les yeux de sa soeur. Elle hésita un instant puis se releva. Tout en posant une main sur l'épaule de Kuvira, elle reprit plus fraternellement.

\- Tu as toujours été du genre à foncer tête baissée sans prendre en compte les éléments autours de toi. Mais part le passé, tu as toujours été juste Kuvira. Et j'espère que ma soeur en qui j'ai confiance l'est toujours.

\- Et si ce n'est pas le cas que feras-tu?

Korra renforça sa prise sur son homologue.

\- Je te parlerais et te dirais ma façon de voir les choses.

Korra fut surprise de sentir une main sur la sienne. Après une légère pression, Kuvira se décala de la touche.

\- Quand devons-nous partir?

\- Le plus rapidement possible ... Mais pas comme ça.

Kuvira essaya de comprendre le "comme ça" lorsqu'elle vit Korra désigner sa tenue.

* * *

\- Pourquoi traversons-nous à l'aide d'un char à voile? Une jeep aurait été plus adéquate.

Korra se contenta de descendre de son moyen de locomotion.

\- Allons.

Kuvira repositionna correctement son voile sur son visage. En tenue de la tribu du Sable, les deux jeunes femmes se mêlée correctement à la masse. Kuvira sentit une légère prise sur son habit. Elle fut surprise de voir une jeune fille amaigrie.

\- Un peu de nourriture s'il vous plaît.

Alors que Kuvira allait répondre par la négation, Korra s'accroupie à hauteur de la jeune fille.

\- As-tu un prénom?

\- Mya!

Une jeune femme ramena l'enfant contre elle puis secoua la tête.

\- Tu ne dois pas faire ça. Tu sais que c'est dangereux.

\- En quoi est-ce dangereux d'aider un de ses semblables?

\- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici n'est-ce-pas?

Korra désigna Kuvira puis reprit.

\- Ma jeune soeur et moi venons du domaine des sables. Nous cherchons l'exil ici.

La femme se releva tout en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

\- Vous devriez partir avant que l'armée de la Grande Unificatrice ne vous trouve.

Kuvira fronça légèrement les sourcils mais fut devancée par Korra.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'elle offrait un nouveau souffle au peuple de la Terre.

La femme sembla hésiter puis murmura tout en se rapprochant de Korra.

\- Ce n'est qu'une utopie. Les hauts gradés gardent la nourriture pour eux et ... Nous regrettons la mort de la Reine. Elle était peut-être une monarche mais elle nous permettait de survivre. La Grande Unificatrice n'a que faire du peuple.

\- C'est faux!

Korra ressera son emprise sur le bras de sa soeur ayant explosé face à cela. Tout en prenant une partie de ses vivres, Korra les remit à la femme.

\- Tenez. Nous avons de quoi pour nous deux. Oh autre chose, j'ai entendu dire que chaque citoyen était égal ici à Omashu. Est-ce-vrai?

La femme secoua la tête.

\- Vous devez comprendre vous et votre soeur que les choses dictes par la Grande Unificatrice sont bien loin d'être ce qu'elle fait. Les barrières entre les pauvres et les riches est toujours là et ... En tant que non maître de la Terre, je vous conseille de faire comme nous et de vous cacher. Les personnes qui ne sont pas des maîtres de la Terre ou du métal n'ont plus leur place dans cette ville ni même dans ce Royaume. Nous devons y aller.

Korra inclina légèrement la tête puis força Kuvira à la suivre. Une fois installée dans une auberge, Korra fixa sa soeur jusque-là silencieuse.

\- Voir par toi même la manière dont le peuple te perçoit te perturbe?

Kuvira se contenta de s'allonger sur son lit et de fermer les yeux.

\- Je pensais pouvoir avoir confiance en mes hommes. Je n'ai jamais voulu cela.

\- Alors que voulais-tu?

\- Aider mon peuple.

\- Et quelle est la différence avec ce que cette femme nous a raconté?

Kuvira ouvrit machinalement les yeux comme pour essayer de voir où Korra voulait aller dans ce raisonnement. Korra reprit plus doucement tout en se mettant en position de méditation.

\- Tes hommes ne font que respecter ton souhait. Rendre le Royaume de la Terre fort. En supprimant ce qui le rend faible. Les non-maîtres, les pauvres et les autres maîtres ne maîtrisant pas l'élement de cette Nation. Ils ont crée ce que tu leur as montré comme invincible. La maîtrise de la Terre et du métal.

\- Est-ce pour cela que nous devons être comme des mendiants?

Korra ferma les yeux pour simple réponse.

* * *

Kuvira fixa sa soeur qui ne bougeait pas depuis plus d'une heure. La méditation. Elle soupira légèrement tout en laissant dériver son esprit. La première personne à qui elle pensait fut Opale. Elle gémit légèrement tout en se rappelant de leur dernière confrontation. Et malgré cela, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la ressentir. Cette douleur dans son corps.

\- La méditation calmera ton chi. Redresses-toi et respires.

Kuvira fixa Korra qui avait toujours les yeux clos. Elle réalisa néanmoins la demande tout en se mettant elle-même en tailleur.

* * *

\- Comment ça parti?

Lin hocha la tête comme pour accentuer son discours.

\- Après le retour d'Opale ici, j'ai décidé de poursuivre mon observation et j'ai vu Korra et Kuvira quitter le camps.

\- Pour aller où?

\- A Omashu. J'ai perdu leur trace une fois dans la périphérique de la ville. Qu'à en tête Korra?

Asami essaya de rester de marbre. Elle savait déjà la destination de Korra mais avait donné sa parole de ne rien dire. Et surtout pas à Lin.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Lin souffla tout en levant les mains au ciel.

\- Et le pire c'est que Kuvira est on ne sait où. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Asami essaya de changer de sujet.

\- Des nouvelles de Su?

\- Elle est retenue en captivité dans le camps central de Kuvira. Opale n'a pas réussi à la voir malgré ses essais. Junior semble avoir pris le commandement depuis le départ de Kuvira ... La question est pour faire quoi?

\- Comment va Opale?

\- Justement à propos de ça ... Pourrais-tu parler avec elle? Elle refuse de me dire quoi que ce soit à propos de ce qui s'est passé et ... Elle semble ailleurs. Je sais que c'est un peu trop demandé mais ...

\- Je le ferais Lin. Je te dois bien ça et puis j'apprécie sincérement ta nièce.

Lin semblait soulagée par cela.

* * *

\- Pourquoi sommes-nous ici?

Kuvira fixa Korra qui semblait en pleine réflexion interne. Elle pointa leur position avec une légère douleur.

\- C'est ici que nous nous sommes vues la dernière fois. Après cela, Pema t'a pris avec elle et moi ...

Korra se dirigea machinalement vers un mur de pierre. Elle chercha à tatons puis posa plus fermement sa main sur un endroit en particulier. Le mur coulissa difficilement sur la droite laissant un passage pour un demi-homme. Tout en s'accroupissant, Korra murmura à l'égard de Kuvira.

\- Suis-moi.

Kuvira fut surprise que Korra se souvienne aussi bien des passages à prendre. Son homologue répondit à sa question silencieuse.

\- Même dans cinquante ans je m'en souviendrais encore. Après tout ... Ce sont nos derniers instants en tant qu'héritières.

Korra ressortit après plusieurs minutes à remonter accroupie dans le noir. Kuvira fixa alors le lieu devant elle.

\- C'est la partie cachée du château. La Reine a comblé l'ensemble de cette pièce de l'extérieur, emmurant ainsi ses horreurs. Regardes, ils n'ont même pas pris le temps de nettoyer correctement.

Kuvira remarqua une trace rouge sur le sol. Le reste de sang séché. Elle suivit Korra qui remonta vers un couloir.

* * *

\- Te souviens-tu de cette chambre?

Kuvira passa la tête à l'intérieur et son regard s'arrêta sur un bocal posé sur une table de nuit.

\- C'est ma chambre ...

Korra sourit tristement tout en remontant de nouveau dans une partie plus éloignée du château. Devant un tableau de plusieurs mètres de haut, elle présenta sa main.

\- Père maîtrisait aussi le platine. Personne ne pouvait rentrer ici à part lui.

Kuvira présenta instinctivement sa main mais après plusieurs essais se résigna à laisser agir son aînée. Korra ouvrit la porte masquée par le tableau et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Devant elle, une office. Kuvira s'attarda alors sur la carte ornant une table.

\- Père voulait la même chose que toi. L'unité. Comme notre famille. Notre peuple étant un allongement de notre famille.

Kuvira parcourra la carte puis prit un journal posé sur le bureau. Korra se contenta de s'asseoir et d'attendre patiemment. Kuvira parcourra le journal et s'attarda sur la dernière page.

\- Une République de la Terre?

Korra hocha la tête.

\- Père m'en parlait souvent. Malgré ses demandes, j'arrivais toujours à me faufiler avec lui ici. Mais ce n'est pas moi qu'il voulait pour aider à la reconstruction. C'était toi. Tout ses espoirs étaient en toi. Parce que tu es comme lui. Alors la question est ... Que vas-tu faire?

Kuvira fixa plus intensément Korra puis renforça sa prise sur le journal.

* * *

\- Korra?

\- Hey ...

Korra sentit son souffle la quitter lorsqu'Asami la serra dans ses bras. Le soulagement fut de courte durée se remémorant la situation actuelle.

\- Où est Kuvira?

Korra chercha un instant ses mots puis fixa machinalement le ciel.

\- Elle semble prête à apprendre d'une personne ayant eu plus d'expériences pour gouverner.

\- Qui ça?

\- Peu importe. Je voulais juste te voir mais je dois y retourner.

\- Je te demande pardon?

Korra chercha judicieusement ses mots.

\- Nous avons besoin de faire une chose elle et moi. Une fois faite ... Les choses iront beaucoup mieux j'en suis sûre.

\- Je veux t'accompagner.

\- Non Asami. J'ai besoin de toi pour surveiller Opale et les autres dirigeants.

Asami remarqua une lueur beaucoup plus sombre dans le regard de Korra.

\- Korra qu'est-ce-que tu vas faire ...

Korra se contenta de l'embrasser et de tourner les talons. Non sans un léger murmure.

\- Faire ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis des années ...

* * *

\- Tu plaisantes n'est-ce-pas?

Baatar fixa avec des yeux ronds Kuvira qui déposa le journal sur son bureau.

\- Ce que je cherche est de réunifier notre peuple. Alors non je ne plaisante pas.

\- Mais qu'en est-il de mes recherches?

\- Terminées. Je n'en ai plus besoin. Korra et moi allons régler cela d'une autre manière.

\- Cette femme t'aveugle complétement de ton but !

Kuvira fut surprise de la colère de Baatar. Celui-ci reprit plus sombrement.

\- Quand nous sommes partis de Zaofu tu m'as dit que j'aurais ma revenge sur mes parents et là tu ...

\- Tu es encore plus stupide que tu en as l'air ... Ne m'obliges pas à t'enfermer ou pire.

Baatar blanchit face au sous-entendu. Il serra le poing tout en reprenant.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. De modifier tous nos plans et de mettre à néant mes recherches.

\- Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que tu es un soldat dans mon armée. Rien de plus rien de moins. Maintenant sors de ce bureau et laisses-moi.


End file.
